The Art Of Love
by SnowFIake
Summary: This story takes place at the start of 6x02, after Barry knows his death his near, and was talking to himself when Caitlin suddenly catches him off guard and asks him what's wrong, is he going to tell her about the monitor? Or lie. K Rating, and will be M depending on chapters. #snowbarry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't have a right start for the story, so don't mind me, just jumping right into action, and this is my first ever fan fiction or attempting to write one, I'm able to get some really cool ideas, just need a beta-tester for me to check my writing, and grammar even tho I have read multiple stories, my describing of things a!nd the usage of words isn't the best, and if I'm able to get a beta-tester than that would be a whole lot better. I'm also aiming for around 40-50k words, and multiple chapters, this is just a short one to see what others think about it, and will then start posting 5k words per week, so like per Flash episode and more, so I can keep my vibes up and my ideas coming, Enjwoyy!

_***Caitlin talking to Frost*  
**_***Frost talking to Caitlin***

* * *

**Frost/Caitlin P.O.V:**

"Yo," Barry said while looking at weird images hanging from the monitors, "what did you put in those painkillers?" he asked Frost, "Oh your not hallucinating, that is art, and some people might think it's weird but I think it's a beautiful expression of the artist's inner life, even if it's a weird inner-life" Frost said while looking at the paintings, Barry was now confused, "but how did you buy all of these stuff?" "by using Caity's credit card, all of them" everyone looked at her with confused and shocked expressions, Ralph was the first to speak up "um maybe our next lesson will be in financial".

"Actually I got one more piece to add to the bunch, from a very daring young talent," Cisco says with his cute grin Frost looks at the picture and was on a bridge of tears when seeing her first-ever painting. "I think it ties the room nicely"

Barry looked surprised at the other side of Caitlin, he thought it might be dark but it turns out she's pretty funny and cool, he started laughing, but after a while, his mind caught up with the recent events that he saw, and how he might not live another day to see the team all together laughing, with the upcoming crisis.

Frost seemed to pick up on his sudden change of mood but decided not to question it.

* * *

**Caitlin/Frost P.O.V**

Caitlin's House, 8:00 AM

Frost was getting ready to go to bed when she felt Caitlin suddenly talking with her in her mind, "Awh, it's only been a day or two, and you already want control back?" Frost said while looking disappointed.

"_**no-no, that's not what I was going to talk to you about,**_" Caitlin said.

"oh what is it then?" Frost said while looking mildly curious, "**_It's about Barry_**" Caitlin said, and Frost looked a bit taken back by her subject of interest but continued the conversation never-the-less, "uh- what about him?" Frost said while looking confused why would her other half be asking about Barry, "**_when we were talking earlier about the paintings, didn't you notice Barry's face frown a little? and looked like he __was in deep thought_**" Caitlin asked.

Frost remembered that very clearly. "It's probably because of ultra-wave or something, I'm sure it's nothing because Barry is quite strong Y'know," Frost said while remembering how many difficulties Barry has been through, and defeated them all, and how he stayed strong and determined, under horrible circumstances, and the things that he was able to handle with her and Caitlin.

"_**Yeah but I have a bad gut feeling that there's something wrong with Barry because he normally keeps his emotions for himself, and doesn't share it with anyone but Iris,**_" Caitlin said.

Frost could feel the hurt and another type of feeling that she couldn't practically make out that Caitlin was going feeling.

"well, let's go Dibny 2.0 tomorrow and see what our very emotional speedster is going through, but now can you please let me go sleep? living life makes you tired" Frost said, feeling very exhausted, she started putting her night pajamas on and hopped into bed, "Goodnight Caity". "**_Goodnight Frost_**".

* * *

**Caitlin/Frost P.O.V**

Caitlin's House, 6:00 PM

"mmm" Frost started stretching out after a good night's sleep that left her pretty exhausted, but now she feels like a brand newborn baby. "Morning Caity", "**_Morning Frost. what are you up to today?_**" Caitlin said.

Frost could feel that she was giggling mentally, "Uhm, nothing much, just listening to Lady Gaga and talking to our emotional speedster that you won't stop bugging me about" Frost said while she got up, and played lady gaga - song on her phone, and went to the bathroom to start brushing her teeth.

"**_Yo__u know, that song was the song that we used to wake Barry up from his nine-month coma, I'm pretty surprised that you are playing the same song, even tho you don't know it or heard it before?_**" Caitlin said while being somewhat confused and surprised by her other half's taste of music.

"Oh, no this is the second time, I really like her music and style, and it's pretty cool that our emotional speedster likes lady gaga like I do, I'm starting to like him" Frost said while she finished brushing her teeth and was starting to take off her clothes to get ready for the day.

"**_O_****_h, Frost likes someone? that's new, never thought you're the emotional type of girl, but oh well_**" Caitlin said while feeling mentally exhausted for the upcoming day.

"huh, what? I said like him as in friends, nothing romantic. so why don't you stay in your cage and stop talking while I get ready to go to S.T.A.R Labs?" Frost said, her blush would be noticeable if her skin wasn't white and very cold.

"**_Sure... Not in a romantic way_**" and with that they headed off in Caity's car to S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

**Caitlin/Frost P.O.V**

S.T.A.R Labs

Frost was walking towards the cortex when she heard a distant voice coming from the speed lab, so she decided to sneak up and see who's in there. she started walking softly so she cannot get caught until she was near the speed lab, and she looked through the window, that's when she saw Barry sitting on the treadmill talking to himself and have tears stained on his face.

she was about to leave when Caitlin suddenly said "**_Stay, we _****_might be able to know what and why he's crying, just stand next to the _****_door and listen to what he's saying_**" Caitlin said while feeling very uneasy and worried to see Barry in this way, so frost just shrugged and complied.

when she was near the door she heard Barry saying "The future loves to have a go at me, every time something is started to look good, destiny just says no, no happiness for the flash, I guess that's one of the benefits for being a superhero." Barry said sarcastically. "I will miss iris, we might not have another Nora, which will sure depress her a lot."

"**_Hey frost, let's check in on Barry, he seems so depressed, and what does he mean "I will miss iris" it's like he's going to die or something._**" "Okay, sure." frost responded opening the door slowly. "Hello there, what are you up to?" frost said, and Caitlin saw Barry try to hide his tear stains, so she decided to take over.

"Barry, what's wrong? why are you crying?" she asked worriedly and hugged him softly, very much enjoying how they melted together, and the warmth they were sharing. and he returned the gesture with equal force.

"Mmh? nothing, nothing's wrong, It's probably just salt in my eyes" Barry lied, trying to change subjects, "so what are you up to today?" Barry asked.

"Barry, can you please tell me what's wrong? I know when you're okay and when you're not, we've been friends for over six years, you can talk to me, if you don't want to that's also okay." Caitlin said, while she doesn't like the look on his face, she doesn't wanna push him or force him into talking to her if it's something personal.

Barry started rubbing the back of his head like he usually does when he's nervous "where do I start." Barry asked himself more than anyone else. "from the beginning" Caitlin smiled softly.

"Yesterday we were checking the time vault when the monitor suddenly appears from nowhere and says to get ready for the upcoming crisis" Barry was about to continue when he was interrupted by Caitlin "but isn't the crisis supposed to be 5 years from now or something?"  
Caitlin asked. "Yeah, but it decided to come early because fate just loves me, it's going to take place on December 10th, 2019".

Caitlin jaws were fully-gaping, and she put a hand over her mouth."You mean, you're going to vanish in t-two-months?" she was shaking at this point and hugged Barry tightly, she didn't want to lose him because she already lost someone she cared about, but losing Barry will destroy her completely, for the countless times he had helped her through with her loss, and opening up. "h-he's probably lying". Caitlin said hoping that this isn't true, Barry won't leave her.

Barry returned the hug, and held just as tightly, and there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "That's the bad part, he's not, I was able to make my mind travel through the future, because I wasn't able to get through the anti-matter barrier using my speed, so I went to Earth-3 to get help from jay, and my mom's doppelganger, I ended up seeing billions of possible futures, and different timelines, and there wasn't one where the flash lives, if I don't sacrifice myself, the universe is gonna collapse, and there won't be life on any earth." Barry said, while he hoped there was another way, he wasn't sure if there is any other possibilities of his survival."

"N-no p-please, I can't risk losing you too, I lost someone I cared about, and I can't lose you too, I can't survive if I lose you, you're like a brother to me, you helped me open up after R-ronnie's death... you made me smile again..." she was struggling to get words out, but she needed to tell him the truth. "without you I would've become a killer, you got through me when I was trapped in frost's body, you helped me save my family, and to reunite once before it ended." she couldn't stop thinking about how his death is near, and he can't do anything to save himself.

"Shh..." he was trying to calm her down while he held her tightly, after what she told him made him feel really guilty that he never noticed how much he meant to Caitlin, and that he wasn't taking care of her like he used to do in the early days, where they will share every secret, and hide nothing.

"Promise that you won't leave me" Caitlin looked up in his eyes looking for an answer, but when she did, she didn't find one and started hugging him tightly again, hoping that if she hugged him tighter, he won't leave her again, and Barry returned the hug with as much force.

After a couple of minutes, he looked down and saw that Caitlin was now sleeping so he decided not to wake her up, instead he gently lifted her, and lied her down on a comfortable sofa, he could have probably flashed her home, but that would've woken her up, and he would have done anything to prevent anyone from disturbing her sleep, so he flashed over to his house and brought her a pillow and a blanket, he lifted her head gently and put a pillow under it, and then he put the blanket on her covering her from head-to-toe so she doesn't get cold, he bent down and kissed her forehead gently, she smiled back in response.

he started walking away softly so she doesn't wake up, when he reached the door, he looked back at her, and whispered. "I wish I could stop what's coming" he smiled sadly at her, knowing she might not be able to handle his death. and with that, he flashed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: Fixed the Grammar in the last part and responded to some revie****ws****. for story updates and to hang out ****with me,**** check out my T****witter: ** snowfiake_write

**A/N:** _Hello peeps, This is chapter two as promised, I just wanted to say sorry for the West-Allen cringe part, I didn't want to do it, but I had to because I wasn't looking to push the characters straight into each other, just progressing slowly, there will be more West-Allen scenes, but I will make it up with snowbarry moments._

_I have pretty good snowbarry ideas conjuring up, and it hopefully will take over West-Allen as it should, and btw, if you don't like the idea, just type a simple review, I wanna make this story as best as I possibly can, still no beta-tester tho, that's a bit sad, but any type of reviews are appreciated, I will also post like reviews/comments at the end of each chapter like responding to others, just a cool thing to do. Enjwoyy! oh and_ ***Frost talking to Caitlin* _*Caitlin talking to Frost*_**_ one last thing_

_I do not o_wn _the flash._

* * *

**Barry's House.**

Barry was back from S.T.A.R Labs and sat on his sofa, he felt way better since he was able to open up to someone, without having pep talks like Iris always gives him most of the time, but like a normal brother-sister conversation with Caitlin.

he was still guilty about how he didn't notice how Caitlin treated him in the past, nor how much he meant to her. Barry added a mental note to make it up to Caitlin, but he didn't know how.

the one thing that she said kept ringing in his mind, _"You helped me open up after R-Ronnie's death... you made me smile again...",_ he remembered how she wasn't smiling at all when they first met, and after he captured his first metahuman, well not captured, more like shot him in the back, he remembered when she smiled and congratulated him on his success.

and when they went to that karaoke bar that one time, she saw her when she fully let her guard down, and started singing and laughing, and he remembered when she asked him to stay with her until she sleeps. he smiled inwardly at that memory.

"Barry.. hey Barry?" Iris was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Barry snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..." Barry said, he didn't want to tell her that he told Caitlin about the monitor, he didn't know why he was trying to keep that secret, considering that he never kept anything from Iris.

"Yeah I know, you can't stop thinking about how you are gonna vanish, but it's okay, let's have hope because when everything else is lost, someone could only hope," Iris said trying to cheer him up, but she didn't know that he was thinking about the crisis, he was more thinking about Caitlin than anything on his mind right now.

"Thanks" Barry said, leant forward to hug Iris, but when he did, he didn't feel any type of emotion, no love, no nothing, which confused him but decided to keep that secret to himself, he doesn't want to break her heart now that he might not be able to see her after a period of time.

"Hey, on the bright side I made orange chicken with wilted spinach salad, it's very tasty, you should go try it out," Iris said confident of her cooking skills, she stood up, intertwined her fingers with Barry's, and started walking towards the table.

Barry was smiling... _'food finally'_ he thought to himself until he reached the kitchen, and he saw a very white looking piece of chicken and was feeling all sorts of disgusting emotions. _'did she try warming it up instead of cooking it?'_ he thought to himself, and the "spinach salad" was just lettuce.

"Yeah, uh..." Barry started rubbing the back of his head thinking of a way to decline dinner without sounding mean. "I actually had dinner with Cisco and Caitlin, and I was really tired having defeated ultra-wave... so I'm just gonna go sleep now." Barry tried to sound the most convincing, and when he saw the look on Iris's face, he knew that he succeeded.

"Oh okay, I'm gonna eat them then, too bad you're missing out on chef Iris's cooking skills," Iris said showing off her cooking skills.

"Yeah, chef Iris..." Iris pecked his lips and bid him goodnight. 'chef Iris, now she's really scaring me.' he thought, and added a mental note to never come home again without food, he could've sworn that he cooked better when Caitlin was teaching him at thanksgiving.

She's way better at cooking. he smiled at the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday. and decided to end his night with that memory and an empty stomach.

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs 5:30 AM**

Caitlin woke up to the warm scent of Barry's pillow and blanket, but she forgot how did they even come here, but when she sat up, the memories started coming back slowly. the first thing that she remembered is that Barry kissed her on her forehead, that's when she slowly lifted her hand and touched the spot that he kissed with her small hands, and smiled.

but then after a minute, she remembered why she was here, and what happened yesterday, she propped her legs up, and hugged them while resting her head on her knees, and started crying.

She couldn't believe that Barry was about to die, and no one can do anything. "Stupid life, always destroying the people that I love and care about." "**Yeah, I feel the same, first our father, then when we thought Ronnie was dead, he was actually alive, then he died again. and after saving our father, he died protecting us.**"

"Are we cursed or something?" Caitlin asked, but it was more like talking to her self than anybody else.

"**Yeah, pretty much. we have the "no luck with guys" curse**" Frost joked, trying to lighten up Caitlin's mood, but she felt that she wasn't going to budge, so decided to shut up.

"Oh Barry, I don't know how you take all of that." And that's when Caitlin swore to try her hardest to figure out a way to save Barry, she didn't care if it's gonna take years, months or decades, she was going to save him because the future is not written in stone.

"Frost, you can take the wheel now, I want to clear my head." "**I would never say no to that.**" And with a deep breath, Caitlin's brown hair turned into white, and her lips turned into blue.

Frost was trying to look around for some clothes, she found Barry's S.T.A.R Labs shirt and smiled sadly, she decided to put it on after she took a shower since it would take a long time to go back to her house and change, and she is usually the first to come to work, and she also wanted to stay so she can help maybe figuring out a way to save Barry.

* * *

**Central City**

It was a good morning in Central City, where the sun was rising, and the birds are chirping, and people here and there running to their work, one of these people was a meta-human, but not just any, a meta that can manipulate, in other words, control cells infused with dark matter.

he can basically touch a meta-human and make them deprived of their powers when he has a five to ten seconds physical contact with the meta-human and can give specific amounts of the cell to whoever he wants, the more time equals more cells, less time equals fewer cells. and if concentrated at the same time, he could give all of the cells.

No, he's not Matthew, otherwise known as Melting Point, he was a 5'7" tall man, with brown hair that is shoulder-length, amazing bright green eyes, and a decently built body. his name is Tim Horden

He was walking towards Jitters until he was suddenly picked up by unseen force, and carried to a sacred place. "whoa... w-what's happening" he was spinning like crazy, and covered his head and closed his eyes in order to steady himself and stop the dizziness.

Suddenly a deep voice startled him up. his eyes full of electricity that was the only source of light to the room. "Hello, Tim".

Tim heard that voice, and when he turned around he couldn't look at the bright light that was illuminating from his eyes when he opened them again, he wishes that he didn't, the figure was a tall 6'5" give or take, with toned muscles that could easily get anyone's attention.

but his eyes, he wasn't able to identify them because of the lighting that was emitting with powerful energy.

he was wearing a suit that covered all of his body, it was a white suit with gold lightning running through the middle, it was nothing like any technology in this period of time, and from the looks of it, he had white electricity running through his body which made him look more intimidating than he already is.

"who are you.. and what do you want with me?" Tim sounded so terrified it made the tall figure laugh.

"I want you to do me a favor, and about my name.. you'll know it soon enough."

"and what makes you think I will do what you want?" Tim tried to sound strong, but he failed miserably, as he was shaking and his mind was running through all sorts of things.

The tall figure smirked under his mask and easily picked him up, threw him at a wall faster than the speed of light and sound combined, and there could be a crack sound heard.

Tim was fighting to stay conscious, that blow could've killed him easily, but he knew if he went unconscious, this person is going to kill him"o-okay... I'll do whatever you w-want just p-please don't kill m-me!" Tim begged him, as he had no other choice but to comply.

"Good choice." the figure started slowly walking towards Tim, "I want you to pay The Flash a visit."

**Meanwhile at S.T.A.R Labs**

Everyone was in the cortex, Cisco was with Kamilla working on a new ultra HD camera, Frost was with Ralph, Joe was with Cecile, and Iris was with Barry.

the day was unusually quiet, but they didn't complain, it's always nice to have a quiet day every once in a while, but it wasn't a quiet day for Barry. he was thinking of a way that he should tell the team about the crisis, and to also train them, because the upcoming event might be the last one for the flash.

he wanted to train them so they can defend themselves better without him since Cisco took the meta-human cure, it was him and Frost only who dealt with metas.

He decided to tell them now since well, there was nothing to do. he walked into the cortex and called everyone up to meet him there.

Joe came in first, followed by Cecile. then Cisco and Kamilla, and lastly Frost and Ralph. they all looked towards Barry that was not looking like himself, he was actually scared.

"Is everything alright Bar?" Joe asked concerned about his son.

"No, not really." Barry took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to tell you something very important.." Barry said. he looked around the room, took a deep breath and started talking, "About a week ago, Iris and I were in the time vault, inspecting Nora's suit" everyone looked sad at the mention of Nora, they knew that Barry may not get over the removal of her existence.

"it's okay to grieve about your daughter Bar," Joe told Barry in fatherly words.

"That's not the case. the monitor came in and destroyed Nora's message... and he told us that crisis is going to take place on December 10th, 2019 and..." Barry looked at Frost and shared a knowing look. he wasn't sure if he should tell them, but Frost nodded her head agreement, in which Barry returned the nod and sighed.

"I'm going to vanish in two-months from now..."

and that's when everyone started to tear up. Joe was full-on crying, while Cecile was feeling how Barry was scared, she knew he wasn't lying, and she started to cry to, Cisco didn't fully believe Barry since they have changed multiple futures before. Frost covered her mouth and was crying both mentally and physically.

even tho she already knew, she couldn't help it, she wasn't very emotional, but she just had to let it out, she is losing Barry, and this confirmed it.

"what how? we can't let that happen, we have changed the future before remember?" Cisco said still not able to believe that Barry Allen, the person that he treats like his brother is going to vanish.

"That's the bad part, we can't, that event has been set in that time vault since I became the flash," Barry said,

he didn't want to look at the broken faces in front of him, but he had to do this now or never. "When I returned very exhausted and barely able to move, I wasn't actually tried because of ultra-wave or anything. I visited Jay and my mom's doppelganger on Earth-3 in order to get answers for myself, Jay ended up sending my mind through the anti-matter wall that was blocking me from originally trying to go to the future."

He took a deep breath, a lonely tear fell out of his eyes, fully remembering what he saw. "And I saw billions of possible futures, scenarios, and everything. there wasn't one timeline where the flash survives, and I guess that's why the newspaper from the future that Nora brought still said: "The flash is still missing 20 years later".

Barry felt a heavy weight on his chest, "I need some air." he didn't wanna see the tears or the reaction of the others, that would break him inside and out, so he flashed away, and now he was sitting on top of the star labs roof.

'I will miss this city' Barry thought to himself.

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs**

Star labs was currently a mess, if someone random would've entered the lab at this moment, he or she would think that they're at a funeral.

what Barry said about him dying made Joe unable to stand, he was currently keeping himself up using the wall, and also Cecile, if it wasn't for her, Joe would be already passed out, the idea of his son dying left a mark on the old man.

Cisco was hugging Kamilla so hard, she was barely able to breathe, she didn't want to stop him from crying, it's his friend after all and the idea of leaving him just seemed too much for him to handle.

Ralph just fully broke down, Barry helped him so much and made him the man he is right now, if it wasn't for him, Ralph would be blacklisting everyone left right and center, but because of Barry, he now is a better detective and gets paid well. he doesn't know what he'll do without Barry guiding him.

and there's Frost, even tho she already knew, she cried because she's losing someone she cares about, a brother and maybe something more, even Caitlin cried, she hated to see Barry so broken, so vulnerable.

"So he just left like that?" Iris said mad at Barry for leaving everyone like that.

everyone in the room snapped their attention towards Iris.

That seemed to trigger something in Frost's brain. "what do you mean "he left just like that" Frost said walking towards Iris with a look of try-me-bitch.

Iris was a bit taken back since no one normally talks to her like that. "He left without even telling me, he knows I'm the only one that's capable of calming him down" Iris raised her hands in the air, and dropped them down again to her side.

"oh with what? your pep talks? pathetic."

Frost was about to walk out when she turned around and said "when his life is breaking down, and on the bridge of death, it's the last thing that he wants to share with his friends and family, he doesn't like to make others feel guilty, you would obviously know if you cared about him." Frost said through gritted teeth.

and with that, she left to shoot something on top of the roof, since that's the spot where she normally goes to fume off.

when she opened the door to the roof, she was surprised to see Barry there, but when she came into view she saw Barry lying on his back and crying, which broke her heart.

Barry was startled when he saw someone coming, but after he saw Caitlin, he let his guard down again and tried to wipe off his tears, but Frost was having none of it.

"Don't." that's all that she had to say before they both hugged each other so tight, the light wasn't even visible on the other side of their shadow.

they both cried freely now on each other's shoulder, feeling comfortable in each other's arms.

after a minute or two, they both stopped crying. "w-wow, did I make the ice queen cry? I thought your heart was made out of ice" Barry said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're so stupid." Frost smacked his arm playfully and smiled at him, and when he returned the smile, she could say now that her heart melted.

"Thank you for that, I really needed comfort in someone who I trust, and knows what I'm going through." Barry was thankful that he had people in his life like Frost or Caitlin for that matter, but they are one person, so it's the same thing.

"You're welcome, but I'm confused on how you found the spot that I normally destroy everything in? I only go to the roof to loosen up my rage meter." Frost was now in a better mood, and all it took was a hug.

"Really? I do that too when I'm alone and have too much on my mind, I just look at the city and remember everyone that I have met and that usually clears my head a lot" Barry was surprised that they had so many things in common.

"Oh, too bad I've never met you on top of here before, we'd kick the roof's butt."

"Yeah, true." he and Frost were now shoulder to shoulder, watching the stars together.

"I'm hungry, I haven't eaten in like forever, wanna go grab something to eat?" Barry turned around and asked Caitlin, their faces were mere inches away from together, all they had to do was lean less than an inch and they would be kissing.

their proximity startled Frost a bit since she hasn't kissed anyone before "u-uhm... yeah sure." they were both blushing madly, but it was more noticeable on Barry than Frost, since she is literally an ice queen.

Barry rubbed the back of his head nervously, "let's go to big belly, I could eat like thirty-burgers right now."

"you've been starving for that long? well, lead the way." Barry stood up helping Frost stand up aswell.

he put his arms in front of him, but Frost was confused. "what?"

"do you mind if I carry you? it'll be much faster since I have the better boots." Barry blushed again, Frost seemed to have an effect on him that made him blush like a crazy hormonal teenager.

Frost said quickly "No, I won't mind, I'm interested to see how fast you run speedy." Barry smirked, he missed the feeling of having nothing to worry about, except for friends and family, and he forgot everything that happened earlier, he didn't want to ruin Frost's mood, and with that, he lifted her bridal style, and she hooked her hands around his neck after she settled in, he ran as fast as he can around Central city, and then back at belly burger.

"t-throw u-up" these were the only words Frost managed to blurt out before she fully vomited everything she ate for the day.

Frost's hands were on her knees while Barry was trying to stifle a laugh, but it didn't work out, he was holding her hair up and rubbing her back, "yeah let it all out, now you can really eat on an empty stomach." Barry said now fully laughing out loud.

after Frost was done, she smacked him on his shoulder. "If you do that again, I'm gonna either freeze you so bad that you won't be able to move for a week, OR I would throw up everything on you," Frost said, earning a raised eyebrow from Barry.

"You like me too much to freeze me, and well the throwing up part is the one that I'm scared about the most" Barry nudged Caitlin playfully.

Frost silently thanked her cold abilities for hiding her blush. "You talk too much flash, I'm hungry!" Frost grabbed his hand absent-mindedly and dragged him inside.

* * *

**Exact Same Time**

Barry and Caitlin were getting seated while they waited for their order, meanwhile, Tim was staring at them from the furthest seat back, he was currently on a mission to apparently try stealing the flash's speed, and give it to this mysterious figure, otherwise, he would die.

He was very nervous and scared but tried not to show it in order to get called out, because if he did, he wasn't sure anyone was able to stand up against this man that was targetting the flash.

Tim was waiting until their food arrived so that he can start the act. Meanwhile, he was going through the plan multiple times in his head.

***Flashback***

'_The tall figure smirked under his mask and easily picked him up, threw him at a wall faster than the speed of light and sound combined, and there could be a crack sound heard. Tim was fighting to stay conscious, that blow could've killed him easily, but he knew if he went unconscious, this person is going to kill him"o-okay... I'll do whatever you w-want just p-please don't kill m-me!" Tim begged him, as he had no other choice but to comply._

_"Good choice." the figure started slowly walking towards Tim, "I want you to pay The Flash a visit.'_

"t-the f-flash..?" Tim was horrified and was surprised that he didn't already pee his pants.

"Yes, I want his speed, and I know you can manipulate someone's dark matter cells, and concentrate on the place that you're targetting and transfer the cells to anyone you choose." this wasn't your ordinary zoom or Savitar, this man or whatever he was didn't seem like he was average-villain-of-the-year, he seemed like someone that would go visit hell for his enjoyment.

Tim was started on how this thing was able to know his powers because no one did, he got his powers by accident, and never used them before, and he worked hard on keeping this secret unknown by anyone. "h-how did y-you k-know?"

"That's not any of your concern, now will you do what I asked or no." the figure was slowly approaching Tim until it was inches away from his face.

Tim thought about it, he didn't think anyone could beat the flash, not even this mysterious figure. "b-but maybe i g-got caught... t-the flash would d-destroy y-you"

Tim realized what he said when it was too late. "that's not what i-" he was cut off by a sharp lightning bolt that shook every part of his organs.

he was mad at this point, how could someone compare him to the flash. "The flash knows nothing about my abilities, not even who am I, this is your last warning before I shatter your heart into pieces. now will you do what I said or no!" he slammed his fists into the ground, making the ground shake like an earthquake.

Tim had no choice but to accept. "y-yes, I w-will.."

"good, now look, this is a picture of Barry Allen." he brought up a photo and showed him it. "this is the flash's other persona, he's going out with a girl tonight to Big belly burger, now here's what you're gonna do, you're gonna act like a normal person and wait until he and the girl are sitting, then you're just gonna walk by them, act like you fell, while you're falling and when you try to get up, knowing the flash is all goody, he will offer a hand up. now I want you to take his hand, and focus all of your extraction energy on Barry, try to hold his hand for as long as possible so you can try removing most of his dark matter cells, after you're done, just walk right outside, I'll pick you up and carry you here to the same location, try anything funny and you die. understood?"

He didn't even wait for Tim to digest all that information at once, instead, he just flashed him to the spot that Barry and this girl he's going with and left him stranded.

he wanted to yell for help or something but knew that this man is too fast, he would be probably dead after pronouncing the second letter, so he just decided to act normally, but it was too hard since he was still shaking from the previous encounter with the lightning bolt.

"I'm s-sorry flash."

Tim took a deep breath when he saw that their food has arrived, it was now or never, he untied his shoes on purpose, hoping that old trick would work, and started approaching their table.

Frost and Barry were currently talking about something that he couldn't make out, but they were laughing quite often, Frost was sitting on the closest seat towards the direction of Tim, and Barry was sitting on the opposite.

when Tim was walking towards Barry, Frost accidentally moved her leg to the right, causing Tim to trip.

Frost put a hand over her mouth, both she and Barry stood up. "I'm so sorry, I was just adjusting in my seat," she said offering Tim a hand.

he didn't notice that she offered the hand since they both were standing, and with his fear combined and organs still hurting, he took her hand. it took him three seconds to realize that this was a girl's hand, not a man, and took his hand off, but little did he know that she was also a meta.

he acted like her hand slipped out, so that's when Barry signaled her that he'll help him up, Barry offered the hand, and Tim happily took it, trying to take the longest time to get up. "are you okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, it's a little fall anyways, I'm sorry for interrupting." Tim quickly put his hand in his pockets and started walking.

"That was weird, it took him like an eternity to get up." Barry was suspicious.

"you're a speedster, if I ate this burger at super speed, to you it'll feel like I'm eating it slower than you realize that we should be eating now, not talking. mmm... this is good, did they hire somebody new? because that is tasty" Frost started munching down her burger.

"rude," Barry stated and also started munching down his twenty-burgers.

"Sorry but stomach has feelings too, you be rude to it, I be rude to you."

* * *

Same Time

as soon as Tim stepped out of sight, he was picked up in a blink of an eye by a flash of white lightning.

"Did you get it?" the figure said

"yes, I did," Tim said confident, but when he went to grab the figure, he didn't feel any connection to other cells.

"what's wrong? why don't I feel anything?" the figure was holding on to the last nerve to not kill him. but when he saw the look of fear and confusion on his face, that nerve suddenly snapped, he started vibrating his hand and felt the lightning forming out of it,

that's when it dawned on him that the girl was a meta-human, he got connected to her cells, that's why he felt like he succeeded. that meant that he is going to kill him. 'NO!' was his last thought before he brutally died.

he grabbed that lightning and stabbed it through his abdomen, and it could be seen on the other side of his body. and he left him in the middle of nowhere and started running.

* * *

**A/N:** _I'm sorry for ending it here, I'm setting you guys for a very big surprise, I know the story might be paced a bit too slow, but it's all for the best in my own little opinion._

_the next chapter is most likely gonna be around the effects of that little cellular exchange, the effects that it's going to have on Barry, and try figuring it out yourself, think big, like big belly big. thanks for taking your time into reading this, every kind of reviews is appreciated, Enjwoyy!_

**Reviews/Comments:**

XWF1000: **_Love the story so far but I'd would have wait till February to see how the show will script it but so far, It has started great._**

**Respond:** _Thank you very much, I really appreciate that since it's my first ever fanfiction. I didn't think I would get positive reviews, but here I am, being proved otherwise. Enjwoyy your flash-time. hah, see what I did there? flash-time.. okay sorry._

Draconic king: _**I'm confused is this a snowbarry fic?**_**Respond: **_It is a slow-burn type of thing, I'm just making the characters oblivious to their feelings so I can make the story real as much as you could make a story with superpowers believable, I don't like to just get Barry and Caitlin in a relationship straight up, just progressing it, that _way _it's more fun plus it keeps the readers on edge._

_And I don't personally like stories that just make the characters have kids in the first chapter (My little opinion.). BUTT that will_

_happen eventually in this story._

**Samantha**: _Make Barry and Caitlin have mindblowing se-_

**Respond**: _O-Okay, sure... but not now, the rating was M But then I changed it to K+ since I'm not doing inappropriate scenes anytime soon, maybe two or three weeks and it'll be as mindblowing as I could make it._


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: Fixed the conversations between Caitlin and Frost because I had the Bold/Italic messed up, nothing else, I promise.**

**A/N: **_Ah... I might've released this a bit 'too late' for some of you guys, but I didn't, I said every __Wednesday I'll release a chapter, but I never release anything on a specific date, so I'm sorry for letting you guys wait with no updates._

_This is the chapter where things get spicy and ready for the third chapter, so get comfortable and get ready to RUMBLEEEE!  
_

_I do not o__wn The Flash_

_***Frost talking to Caitlin*** *_**Caitlin Talking to Frost**_*_

_follow me on twitter: snowfiake_write_

* * *

_ -(NOT RELATED)-_

_BUT! I have good news, I'm working on my first Spider-Man chapter and it's gonna be HOT let me tell you that, the first chapter might be either 5 or 10k words, and if I get enough feedback and LUV I will continue doing it, just some things that you might want to know is- (SPOILERS ALERT)_

_I'm starting the story from the end of the Marvel Spider-Man PS4 game after the funeral of Aunt May, yes it sucks that she died but I like drama so I kept it like that, Miles might have powers, or might not depending on how you guys want it, I personally don't like Miles having powers in the same world as Peter, but oh well._

_And I'm doing a Peter/Silver Sable ship thing, I'm only doing it because there's about Uhm... 100 comic books, 10 TV Shows and 8 movies about spider-man with MJ? I love the interactions between Peter and Silver in the Silver Lining DLC, I played it like 3 times because it's so good and funny, or I might do Peter/Black cat if you guys want it._

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs**

Cisco was sitting in the cortex, and his mind was roaming somewhere else, he was still pondering about what Barry said yesterday and the news struck him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn't capable of sleeping all night; he was determined to discover a way to help him, and he thought making a new suit would be a good start, a suit with kinetic energy it would help him during the battle, and it would also change the suit in the future newspaper.

He was about to get up when the meta alarm suddenly went off. "Oh, man" he started walking towards the monitors, and he saw something or rather someone that was faster than Barry.

"Uh guys, you might want to see this," Cisco said while pointing his finger towards the screen.

"Oh, my god, "Caitlin said putting her hand over her mouth.

On the screen, it showed Godspeed and Barry talking to each other.

* * *

**The Flash**

Barry was still asleep when the alarm in his phone went off, he got up and sped towards star labs, changed from his clothes put on his suit, and headed straight towards the intruder.

"Oh, another Godspeed, are you the real one or still sending your fake-" Barry got cut off by an uppercut that sent him flying, and Godspeed dragged him towards the desert and threw the Flash to the ground at an incredible speed.

A deep voice growled, "Hello Flash, I'm glad you know who I am, no need for introductions, and yes. I am the real Godspeed." Godspeed said, starting to vibrate his hands.

"Barry, come back you can't defeat him, it looks like he's the real one, and he is almost five times faster than you" Cisco sounded anxious that his friend might die, this Godspeed is way too fast, if someone told him that there's someone that can defeat the Flash like a bug, he would've laughed so hard to where he would pee his pant, but this speedster could do that like it's his everyday job, that's what got him worried.

"Man.. that hurt." he didn't hear Cisco's voice in the comms, and he was about to get up when a lightning bolt missed him by an inch and hit the ground, shaking the whole area. '_This isn't going to be fun_' Barry said to himself mentally.

"You got some cool tricks dude, but sorry not sorry," Barry said and started running towards Godspeed, he was vibrating his hand to make the punch way harder, but Barry was surprised when Godspeed just easily dodged his punch like he had all the time in the world.

"Nice try, my turn." Godspeed said before he charged at Barry with insane speed and hit him with a supersonic punch.

Barry thought this might not hurt as much since it's from a close distance, but when his fist connected with Barry's chest, he was proven otherwise. The punch sent him flying with a loud thud that could be heard throughout the whole city.

His eyes turned blue for a second before Godspeed knocked him out unconscious.

"Barry, do you hear me? Barry... BARRY!?" Caitlin's voice could be heard from the other side of the comms

"This is Central City's greatest hero? what a shame." Godspeed broke off the comms, was about to pick Barry up when his hand suddenly froze.

"What?" Godspeed looked down and saw that there was an ice mist covering the speedster, he tried vibrating to warm himself up, but it didn't work.

"What the hell is this" he growled looking down at his hand "we'll meet later Flash." With that, he started running to figure out what's happening with his hand.

* * *

**S.T.A**.**R Labs**

Caitlin looked at Barry's vitals and she was confused when his temperature was freezing, but his vitals looked okay, does that mean that-

Caitlin's thoughts were interrupted by Iris, "what's wrong with Barry?" Iris asked, running towards Caitlin.

"I.. uh- He was fighting Godspeed..." Caitlin said, still in shock.

"And? he already beat multiple of those, why are you screaming then?" Iris looked angry since Barry was the 'fastest' man alive, he didn't have any problems dealing with speedsters like him, other than Eobard Thawne.

"Except that this time, it was the real Godspeed.. and let's just say that Barry doesn't own the title of the fastest man alive... and he will own the 'most dead man' title if we don't go help him out, and I mean now," Cisco said, and he started getting ready to look for his friend.

"And who made you the leader of the team?" Iris said looking furious and annoyed.

"This is not the time for arguments, Barry needs us," Caitlin said and started turning into Frost. "Let's go Cisco, Iris you stay here, you don't need to go with us, you'll just distract us," Frost said and started walking towards the room that contained her suit.

"I'm going with you guys," Iris said.

Cisco was about to reply when Frost suddenly came from behind her and froze her leg.

"What did you do? Are you trying to kill me?" Iris said while trying to get her leg out of the ice.

"No, I'm stopping you. Don't try breaking it, it won't budge, you'll stay stuck here until we come back." and with that, she dragged Cisco out of the cortex and started heading towards Barry.

* * *

**The** **Desert**

Cisco was driving the S.T.A.R Labs van towards Barry's location when he turned around and faced Frost. "Why did you do that to Iris?" Cisco asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

Frost was interrupted from her mental conversation." Iris is annoying, that's why. she just thinks that since her husband is the Flash that makes her the leader and she gets us to boss around." Frost said.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, Barry said that I'm the leader while he's gone, but I'm sure Iris wouldn't believe it and she would start ww3," Cisco said laughing at his stupid joke

"Bad joke, but it's still funny," Frost said while she was laughing, but she suddenly stopped and her eyes turned bright blue, and she could feel the presence of someone with her same powers.

"**That's not possible... how does someone have our Meta DNA?**" Frost asked Caitlin mentally. "**_I'm not sure.. but I think that the_** **_presence is Barry, we should probably head back to the lab as fast as possible, don't ask questions because I don't know the answer to any right now._**"

"Earth to Frost... hello" Cisco was waving his hand in front of Frost's face when she suddenly snapped out of her gaze.'

"Oh sorry, I was talking to Caity about something," Frost said.

"Ok... well we're here next to Barry's body, let's go." Cisco got out of the van, opened the door for Frost, and started heading towards Barry.

Barry looked like he was sleeping more than he was unconscious, he had a peaceful face like there wasn't the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore.

Frost was smiling mentally and physically at the man in front of her, but she snapped out of her thoughts when Cisco was going to touch Barry.

"NO DONT" Frost yelled.

Frost pulled Cisco back, and he landed on his bum, "ow... Hey, what... why not?" Cisco asked while rubbing his bum.

"His body is extremely cold, if you touch him, you'll freeze," Frost said and started heading towards Barry.

"Oh.. that's why Godspeed left him. well, that explains a lot." Cisco said and started getting up.

When Frost touched Barry's hand, his eyes turned blue and suddenly jumped up gasping for air. "Barry hey relax, it's me," Frost said while holding his hand and rubbing his back.

Barry's eyes turned back to their original green color, and he relaxed under Frost's touch. "What happened?" Barry said while rubbing his head with his free hand and holding Frost's hand with the other.

"You were fighting with Godspeed, we tried to warn you to back off but you didn't hear us, and you got beaten up pretty badly," Cisco said.

Frost helped him stand up while still holding his hand "yeah, I still feel the punch in my chest, he is really fast, faster than me? and why did he leave me here?" Barry said while heading towards the van.

"oh he's way faster than you, like about five times faster, and we don't know why he left you here, but we think it's because your freezing temperature, that's why Frost is holding you right now, because If she wasn't, I would hug the life out of you right now," Cisco said while smiling.

Barry turned towards Frost. "Thank you." Barry smiled. and made eye contact with Frost "You're welcome, Flash" Frost returned the smile all while Cisco was watching them and grinning madly.

Barry dropped Frost's hand and shot her an apologetic look, and went to hug Cisco, but when Cisco jumped away," it's okay, I will not freeze you anymore, I can do hugs." Barry said while he had his arms spread out like an eagle.

He didn't need to be told twice, Cisco hugged him with so much force that it almost knocked Barry back. Cisco rested his head on Barry's shoulder and started crying softly.

"shh, it's okay," Barry said while rubbing his back, all while Frost was alone and watching, Barry saw her from the corner of his eyes, and opened his other hand and motioned her to join the hug.

"O-Original Team Flash b-baby!"

They were all in a group hug like they used to do in the old days, half crying half laughing.

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs**

Barry decided it would be faster to Flash them in the van rather than going with them, so he ended up pushing the van at an incredible speed, and spinning around it when needed to change directions.

They ended up reaching star labs in 15 minutes, rather than 2 hours.

"Man, that was sick!" Cisco blurted out before he started vomiting in a nearby trashcan.

"Mind s-sharing?" Frost asked but didn't wait for a response and threw up in the trashcan as well.

"At least you didn't throw up on me, that's a win in my book, Barry said smirking.

"I will get you back for that." Frost threatened

"I would love to see that." Barry challenged raising an eyebrow.

Cisco wiped his face and started walking towards them. "Let's continue our conversation in the cortex, someone wants to see you," Cisco said while glancing towards Frost, and they all started walking towards the cortex.

'Hopefully, Iris became an ice sculpture' Frost thought, but she was disappointed when she found Iris sitting on the ground with a mad expression and the ice that was around her leg has already melted.

"Hey Iris, shouldn't you be in your office?" Barry said while bending down to help Iris stand up.

"Yeah, but someone froze me to the ground, I wonder who," Iris said, and if looks could melt someone, Frost would already be melted.

It surprised Barry that Frost would do such a thing, but then again she's Frost, she has a reason behind whatever she does. "She probably did it for a good reason. Frost wouldn't harm anyone without a valid reason." Barry defended Frost.

"But she stopped me, she didn't want me to come to get you." Iris was trying her hardest to prove that she was right, and Frost was wrong.

"She did the right thing, if you came with them and decided to hug or touch me, you would have been an ice sculpture, that's why Frost is the only one that was able to wake me up, but I don't know how," Barry said while holding Iris's face between his hands.

Iris nodded, somewhat understanding what he said but not actually. "Well, I'm glad you're okay," Iris said while pecking his lips.

"I will go back to my office now since you're okay, goodbye," Iris waved back to Barry while shooting angry glances towards Frost, and Frost just shrugged them off.

"Thanks for defending me," Frost said while walking towards Barry.

"No need to thank me, without you Cisco would be like Olaf or something," Barry said while laughing

but they didn't seem to pick on the joke, so he stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, I'm glad she stopped me because I was so going to hug you until She pulled me back and dropped me on my bum, she is strong for a girl." Cisco said while rubbing the spot that he previously fell on "I'm going to see how fast is our new friend here, and you guys do you." Cisco said and started pressing random buttons on his keyboard.

they both nodded and continued talking." Barry, can I take a blood sample? I want to see why did your temperature spiked up all of a sudden," Frost said while turning into Caitlin.

"I would never say no to you." Barry smiled and started heading towards the med lab.

"_**Aww, that's cute.**_" Frost said to Caitlin "**yeah, and it would be cute-er**** if you don't interrupt me, or I won't let you wear Barry's shirt anymore._"_** Caitlin threatened Frost mentally, and when she didn't reply she took that as a sign that she was scared. and started following Barry to the med lab.

Barry got used to Caitlin taking blood from him during all his fights, so he sat on the bed while rolling up his sleeve and looking at the paintings that Frost put out across multiple computers, while he was doing that, he suddenly got a great idea.

"Cait?" he said while she was taking the blood sample.

"Yes?" Caitlin finished taking the blood sample and made eye contact with Barry.

"I think Frost should make a painting about me and put it with her collection of wonderful paintings," Barry said.

Caitlin suddenly changed into Frost "That's a great idea, I will do just that after we're done." Frost was jumping around like a kid on Christmas and turned back into Caitlin.

"Sorry about that, she really gets excited about some things," Caitlin said while walking towards her computer to analyze the blood sample.

"It's okay. I'm going to go check on Cisco and see if he got any new information on our new buddy." Barry said and started walking towards the cortex.

"Hey Cisco, found anything about Godspeed yet?" Barry sat in a nearby chair and asked Cisco.

"No not really, apart from him reaching Mach 9.8 while he was chasing you, and that's like four or five times faster than your top speed, there was nothing else that I could find," Cisco said.

"Really? I thought you said that he was five times faster than me as a joke, but you're not lying…" Barry exclaimed, feeling that it's hard to believe that someone is actually that fast.

"Any ideas on how to defeat him?" Barry asked.

"If you manage to do that freezy thing on command, then yes you could easily defeat him," Cisco stopped, and he had that look in his eyes that meant that he's going to brainstorm something big.

but before he had the chance to tell Barry, Barry just stood up and said "Yeah, okay I'm going to go check on Caitlin and see if the results are done or not" Barry said and started walking towards the med lab when he reached the door, he turned around and said "Don't destroy your lab please."

"No promises!" Cisco shouted and started running straight toward his own lab.

* * *

** Med Lab, 15 Minutes Earlier**

Right after Barry left, Caitlin sat down on her chair and started having a mental conversation with her other half while waiting on the analysis of the blood.

"**Frost, do you think that Barry is somehow connected to us?"** Caitlin asked.

"_**I don't know, there are a lot of weird things that happen here, so I wouldn't be surprised ****if he had our cells for some reason****,**_" Frost replied.

"**Yeah true, but if he did, then we would be able to feel his presence from miles and miles away...**" Caitlin said, scared about what this information would do to their relationship.

"_**Like what happened in the van when we were near him, my eyes turned blue and I could feel him, I don't know how to describe it but you must have felt the same thing,**_" Frost said

Caitlin thought for a moment and remember when she felt the presence of someone in their mind "**Yeah I did**" Caitlin said.

"_**His eyes turned blue when I made physical contact ****with**** him the same color that my eyes ****were****, after that when his eyes turned back to their regular color, I didn't feel anything ****anymore,**_" Frost said.

"**This is going to**** be interesting,**" Caitlin said, and as if on cue, the computer started beeping which means the results are done, and when Caitlin looked at the computer screen, she fell off her chair, but Barry came in through the door at that moment and caught her before she fell and hurt herself.

he noticed that he had white and bright blue lightning, but that didn't matter right now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry said in a worried tone while helping Caitlin get up.

"y-yeah, I just.. I don't know slipped or something," Caitlin laughed nervously.

Barry looked at her suspiciously but decided not to question her. "Did you analyze my blood or not yet?" Barry asked.

Caitlin gulped nervously, she was going to lie, but she wouldn't do that to Barry, so she decided to tell him the truth. "I- uh yeah... I did, and..."

"And...?"

Caitlin sighed, "And it looks like you had m-my dark matter cells somehow i-inside of your own cells... and because you went unconscious, it seems like they were activated... that's why there was an ice mist covering your body.." Caitlin closed her eyes, preparing for what's coming, but she didn't hear a yell or anything, she opened one eye and saw that Barry was sitting on a bed.

"That's cool, but also freaky, I mean now I have ice powers? did I somehow mess with the timeline... or maybe it's because this Godspeed person is from the future... or a different time-line... or maybe even a different universe," Barry said in awe.

"I'm not sure, it looks like your cells accepted mine somehow, and you are bonding with them, that's why you have Frost's powers, since you regenerate and heal fast, when you get hurt you regenerate cells, and instead of being your regular ones, it looks like you're generating both... I don't know how is that possible. I guess you both can have a learning session to learn how to use your powers, but I'm not sure how speed and ice will work together since they are both opposites," Caitlin said.

"And opposites attract... maybe I can become faster or stronger, but is my body going to be able to handle more speed or constant temperature change?" Barry asked.

"I'm not sure, but if that's the case, then you should probably tell Cisco to make you a new suit or something that is able to withstand moving at such a high-velocity speed," Caitlin said.

Barry rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah about that, I think he's already working on it, since he suggested we could beat him by using 'my freezy thing' and he had the look in his eyes that meant he is going to brainstorm something big, and I mean _BIG_ big." Barry said.

"Yeah, that's our Cisco." Caitlin thought that this might take a huge turn in her relationship with Barry, but she is glad that it didn't.

* * *

**Godspeed's Lair  
**

Godspeed just arrived to his lair that is in the middle of no-where holding his frozen hand.

"How is this possible?" he started vibrating his hand again, but nothing happened, his hand was still frozen, and it was numb.

He was about to try slamming his hand into the ground, but if he did, he would definitely break his arm.

he started pacing around the room while thinking. "I can try melting this... no that wouldn't work, if vibrating at the speed of sound and light combined isn't enough, then I'm not sure what is." He was about to give up when an idea popped out of nowhere.

He decided he should hit himself with a lightning bolt, that might help him, but if it didn't, it also might knock him unconscious. "What's life without risks" he smirked under his mask and started running around and vibrating his free hand for extra electricity.

After two minutes, he threw the lightning and in faster than a blink of an eye; He was at the other end of the lightning, and upon impact, it knocked him through the wall and into the sky.

when he fell back down, the ice on his hand shattered and he was knocked unconscious, the sound that was made will probably attract attention, so he hoped that he could wake up soon before anyone comes, but this is a scarred place, so no one should be coming anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for making you guys __wait, and I'm also sorry if this seems like I'm stretching it 'too much' I just love the story and want to ACTUALLY progress the characters legitimately, and I know this isn't a 5,000 words chapter, but it's just a staircase towards the chapter that will probably contain the most action, so yeah.  
_

_follow me on twitter: snowfiake_write_

**Reviews/Comments of Chapter 2**

Draconic king: _I'm confused is this a snowbarry fic?_

Response: _It is a slow-burn type of thing, I'm just making the characters oblivious to their feelings so I can make the story real as much as you could make a story with superpowers believable, I don't like to just get Barry and Caitlin in a relationship straight up, just progressing it, that _way _it's more fun plus it keeps the readers on edge._

_And I don't personally like stories that just make the characters have kids in the first chapter (My little opinion.). BUTT that will_ _happen eventually in this story._

Samantha_: **_Make Barry and Caitlin have mindblowing se-_**_

_Response: _O-Okay, sure... but not now, the rating was M But then I changed it to K+ since I'm not doing inappropriate scenes anytime soon, maybe two or three weeks and it'll be as mindblowing as I could make ____it.  
__

XWF1000: **_Nice job on this chapter but who is this Tim Fellow & this Villain that Manipulated him? I'd know it wasn't Bloodwork. Not his style._**

**_Response: _**_Thank you 3. Tim is basically like melting point but is smarter and stronger, and the villain is Godspeed as __written in chapter 3 (sorry but I removed some of your text due to spoilers.)_

_this is so cool the response thingy, It's like the revie__ws are from the past, and I'm from the future! #TIMETRAVEL_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: **_this chapter might suck really bad, since it's a filler and nothing going on eventful, but this is like a filler type thingy, just getting everything in a steady pace so I can __write everything at once, I promise this is the last sucky chapter!. (and it's also short so I'm supeeer sorry, but I'll post a 5,000 chapter on friday to make it up, im sorrrry.)_

_I still don't get why I have a banner that says *chapter update every Wednesday* when I update every Saturday/Sunday, you guys should thank me for being early, also thanks for 1,800 views, I didn't expect to get this much; I was just doing it for fun, but I guess since people are interested, why not put a little effort in?_

_This chapter has a lot of science behind it, and in which I suck at it, SOO If I get big words incorrectly, please don't say "hey big dork, you don't know what aerodynamical kinetical velocity is" because I don't! and I don't want to google stuff either, too boring._

_Also, the speed of light in my fanfiction is about Mach 7, and about 5328 MPH not 186 thousand something so you guys don't get confused. why? because I CANN and science sucks for the most part._

_Any type of reviews are appreciated, Enjwoyy! _***Caitlin Talking to frost***_***Frost Talking to Caitlin***_

_Follo__w me on twitter: snowfiake_write_

_I do not own the flash._

* * *

**S.T.A.R Labs**

There was nothing going on today, it seems like criminals and meta-humans have learned their lessons, but that's no excuse for the heroes at S.T.A.R Labs to stop working, instead there was someone that likes comics- scratch that, there's someone that's absolutely addicted to comics and movies, and it so happens to be that he is one of the best engineers in the city.

His name is Cisco Ramon, he currently is sitting in his own lab thinking about a new suit that he can build for his friend, which might protect him and alter his future.

Cisco was thinking how could he make the best suit that can withstand moving at Mach 20, that is also light and strong enough to not disintegrate while running at such a high velocity, which thinking about it twice, it seems a little too much for someone to be running almost four times faster than the speed of light, but everything is possible in S.T.A.R Labs.

He was going through all of his old designs and machines that he made in his head, trying to figure out which is the best material to use. _'Maybe Kevlar? no... Kevlar is not strong enough'_ Cisco thought, he started tapping his foot on the ground, and he was in hyper-focus mode.

Just as he was about to give up, a random idea popped up in his head, "the strongest material is Graphene, why didn't I think of that earlier." Cisco said, and started heading towards an odd-looking machine that he didn't use very often.

When he was near the machine, he started stroking it like a little baby "This should get the job done, since Graphene is very thin, I should probably make around fourteen to fifteen layers, and then boom, ultimate flash suit is done... although I need to work on a new name for the suit, but that could wait." Cisco said, since there were enough resources to create a big amount of Graphene in S.T.A.R Labs, he just needed the design, and after that he's ready to make the amount needed.

Cisco was thinking how should he design the suit, he could make it like the old designs, but detailed more, but then it'll be close to the one in the newspaper, and he was trying his hardest to not design it like the old ones, so he sat down near his desk, and started thinking.

He opened a desk full of comic books, and decided that he should 'copy' Black Cat's suit, _'The good thing is, the black cat is a fictional character, so nobody can sue me for stealing cat's suit design... hopefully?'_, he thought since it was a really good design that was mostly for stealth and protection, but Cisco being Cisco, he was going to change the color and add too much technology.

but he quickly crossed that thought out, he still remembered the last time he tried to put a lot of technology in one of Barry's suit... and that didn't end very good.

He was just going to add the regular stuff, change the design material, and add some paint... shouldn't be that hard. And with that thought, he started heading towards the machine so he can start printing out the design.

_'wait'_ Cisco thought before he approached his machine,_ 'I should probably put a sign on the door that says _'_Do not disturb under any circumstances or else you'll regret watching star wars'_ because he would probably snap a nerve if he was alerted or disturb by anyone since he's going to be trying his hardest to make the suit that might be able to save Barry from his own death.

After two signs, and a roll of police tape, he was finally done, and now he can resume his masterpiece with a grin that reached past his eyes.

* * *

**Godspeed's Lair **

Godspeed was regaining consciousness from the last event, when he opened his eyes he started scanning his surroundings, and then remembered where he was, and what had he done to knock himself out.

He looked down at his right arm and saw that there is no ice anymore. He tried vibrating it. "ARGH" He grunted in pain while holding his hand. Somehow his super-healing hasn't kicked in yet... or that's what he thought at least because he was feeling a lot of pain in his hand.

he slumped down a wall, and started staring at his hand, _'I have failed...'_ he thought while holding his hand, _'I can't_ _go back home anymore...'_ he sighed in defeat, and removed his mask revealing a man in his 30s with red skin, brown hair, and brown eyes that were also full of tears.

He was promised by 'The Monitor' that he would be able to go back to his universe if he was able to defeat the flash... but he wasn't able to, if he would try to take him out again, he might freeze him to death. He needed flash's speed in order to get to his universe in a completely different world, we are talking about something more than a multi-verse, a whole another life of humans and animal species, he wasn't very familiar with this part of the world, since he is from the 31st century, a land where there are flying cars that operate on Nanno tech, and a healthy planet.

He used to work as a bio-electrical engineer, where he helped build the Nanno technology used to operate most, if not everything in his own town, and he was working on developing a machine that could 'prevent' global warming.

While this century didn't particularly have any risks, it's better to be safe than sorry. it took him 3 years to get his machine built, and when he was done, he just needed two-billion volts of electricity, something that can power a whole city for over a decade or more.

But he wasn't able to access anything that powerful, even when he told scientists, they didn't believe that there's such thing possible, because it was truly insane, there wasn't anything that strong in their time, and if there was, it would erase him from existence, faster than a blink of an eye.

But that didn't stop him, he was determined to find a way to protect his family and earth for the upcoming centuries, but he needed time to think how there is a possible way to gain two-billion volts of electricity, without possibly harming himself and destroying the machine, but he was pretty confident that his machine could withstand such high electricity.

On a rainy day, he was sitting in his house, drinking coffee and reading a book about electrical energy, and he suddenly heard the sound of lightning, that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks, he could harness electricity from lightning... thinking about again, it might not work, but that didn't stop him.

He grabbed his Global warming machine and started heading towards DP Tower, which in his universe, is the tallest building in the world and it happens to be the place that he works at, so he can get in and out without anyone being suspicious.

He started flying at 200 MPH, building blurring in front of him, not paying any attention to anything but his destination.

after 3-minutes, he drove up the building, and landed on the Car Pad, since they didn't need helicopters, workers could just fly up and land their cars, like a sky-high garage.

The building was a good 4,000 feet tall, the most modern building in their time, it was basically full of metal, and seeing the rainy weather with lightning, no one decided to chance their lives, and left the building early and made sure to shut down every electric source in their building, because if a lightning bolt decided to hit the building, it could destroy 3 - 5 city blocks easily.

When he finally reached the top of the building, he got out of his car, went to his trunk and grabbed his machine, all while thinking how could he possibly harness the biggest amount of energy possible. He started looking around and found that there was a satellite tower, but it was currently down, so he got to the control panel of that tower, and opened it back up, and placed the machine on top of the tower.

But when he was about to leave, lightning struck both him and the machine, the machine wasn't able to handle the energy, so it got destroyed with a loud BANG!

And it threw him off the building due to the energy blast combined with the explosion of his machine, everything started to blackout all around him, and he was unconscious in less than 2-seconds.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Joe's House**

Joe has not been able to sleep peacefully because of his son's fate, he wasn't a scientist; he knew nothing about science, and he knew nothing about having powers, despite his years as being a detective, captain of the CCPD, and a father for three children, he wasn't going to be able to protect one of them; he was completely hopeless, and that's what broke him.

He had dark bags under his eyes, and he lost a lot of weight he wasn't eating, drinking or even going to CCPD, he just sat in Barry's old room staring at it, the only time that he would do anything is when his newborn daughter is around him, that distracted him the most, and had him occupied.

Cecile tried helping him, since she could feel all the pain radiating from Joe, but after all of her failed attempts, she realized that if she left early every day, he could take his daughter, which seemed to lighten his mood a little, but not enough, Joe needed someone to talk to, and that someone could only be Barry.

So Cecile told Barry when they were at star labs to check up on Joe, so he nodded and flashed away in a flash of white and blue lightning and two confused and surprised women.

"That's new, " Cecile said, referring to Barry's lightning.

"Oh, my god." Caitlin said surprised, _'this must be the effect of the combination of our cells together_' she thought and went straight to her lab.

Joe was still staring at his daughter when he saw Barry in-front of him and that's when all the tears started running down his face, he couldn't hold them anymore and hugged Barry like his life depended on it.

Barry was gently rubbing his 'father's' back in order to calm him.

"B-Barry" Joe said.

"It's alright, I'm here. I promise I won't leave you." said Barry .

Joe broke off their embrace and sat back at the couch staring at his 'son'.

"why?" Joe asked looking at Barry, referring to everything that has happened in their lives

Barry sighed looking down at his hands, "I Don't know Joe, I guess every hero must have a happy ending... although my endi-" Barry was interrupted by a finger on his mouth.

"No.. please don't say that, you're not going to.. to..." Joe said before hugging his son again.

"I know this hurts, but that's the truth. I might not be here with you physically, but I'll always be here. You have made me the person I am today, made me the hero I am today, you taught me what's right and what's wrong... those memories will always be with you." Barry said comforting words to his father.

"B-But you're still too young... why do you have to l-leave at such a young age... a-after all of those years, you saved more people than the whole CCPD department could ever save, you have made me a father of a hero, a father of someone that is smart and selfless as you..." Joe said while resting his head on top of his son's.

"I'm sorry," Barry said.

After 3-minutes of silence, Barry felt the steady breaths that Joe are taking, and he looked up and saw him asleep, he knew that this is the first time that he slept in a while due to the dark bags under his eyes, so he laid his father on the couch, and got a blanket and covered him fully.

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally, done and done. This chapter wasn't as eventful, it was more like a filler on godspeed's background and stuff, since there wasn't an origin on the main story, butt the crisis will still be cool af. _

_this chapter sucked, but Hopefully, I made this chapter good enough? my imagination goes deep, and I mean like... deeep. but not good deep._

_And the TBC Part will be continued in the next chapter, but will be only about 500 words extra, or less, I don't want to bore you guys out._

* * *

**Reviews/Comments: **

XWF1000: **_WOW! Not expecting Barry to have some of Frost's Cells in his body. I'd wonder how that happened? This story just got interesting to say the least. _**

Response:_ I think I made it crystal clear in chapter 2, but I guess I didn't? I'm not sure, I made it make *more sense* in this chapter. _

_And thank you, I did say I was progressing the story and cooking something h-a-w-t. _

Wargaming Super Noob: **_I f*cking loved the part where the Queen Frost froze iris in place. Great story so far. Keep it up! A little common sense and the balls to say and do what needs is what the show needs. Wish you were working on the show. _**

Response: _Thank you very _mucho_! I _really appreciate_ that you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. _

_I'm all about logic, common sense and building characters, I just don't know how to express my feelings in words, _lul_. _but_ hopefully as I progress as a writer, I will meet a great beta-writer and then things will _start to _look _top-notch_. _

Draconic king: _**Another brilliant chapter**_ _**XD **_

**Response:**_ Yee, you know how it is here at snow-land._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**:_ Warning: This chapter contains sexual language, if you're a young beautiful boy/girl that doesn't want his/her mind corrupted, then I'd advise you to only read the first two parts of the story._

_(The reason for me being late is in the bottom notes) (Changed the story to M rating) hopefully, I made it up for the previous chapter,_

_this is probably going to be one of the most fluffy/sexually related episodes, and also I'll try to make the Arthur notes shorter at the top, and longer at the bottom... that doesn't sound appropriate butt... enough talking._

_actually no, one more thing. I'm a decent editor, would anyone wanna see reactions of me on season 6? yes, I know ReactOutLoud has done 5 seasons, but he isn't posting anymore, I thought I should carry his burden if you would like to see reactions of season 6 episodes, please tell me in the reviews, or at my twitter: snowflake_write_

_My twitter is with an L now instead of an i, because I got locked out of my email._

_i do not own the flash_

***Caitlin talking to Frost*** **_*Frost talking to Caitlin*_**

* * *

**Joe's House **

Joe was currently asleep on the couch after a much-needed sleep, while Barry was sitting next to the person he proudly calls his father.

Barry was gazing up-on the person who had never given up on him for the past couple of years. He stood beside him and protected him like he was his own blood, and kept believing in him, despite being so arrogant in his childhood in which he regretted way too much to even describe, Joe still stood beside him, and never let him go.

Joe was always a strong person and knew what's right and what's wrong, even if he didn't have the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, he was still a hero in Barry's eyes because without him, he would be probably be lost in depression and grieve, and wouldn't have opened up to anyone in his life.

And to see such a strong and wise man so broken, while he wasn't able to do anything but stare at him broke Barry's heart to bits.

his father that shaped his whole life is watching the son that he never had fade away after all of this time, no matter how depressed Barry got, he can never share half of the feeling of a father's loss, despite losing Nora, he hadn't met her for all that long.

even tho he got affected by her loss, it's nothing compared to what Joe is feeling.

And that's all because it's caused by one person, and that person is called Eobard Thawne, even thinking about his name made his blood boil. Eobard has brought nothing but pain to Barry's life.

From the age of 11, he was cursed by a speedster that would not leave him alone, no matter how many times he got defeated, he would always somehow figure out a way to come back and cause more pain. Not just to Barry, to everyone around him.

He tried thinking of ways to erase him completely, but he couldn't find out anything, despite having years of fighting experience, and the number of crime scenes he had to analyze, every time he tried something new, Eobard was always the smarter one and ended up on top.

He has a lifetime mission, and it is to ruin Barry and everyone that he loves. He wasn't going to stop until Barry is dead for good.

Barry wished that there was another speedster with more experience that might be able to help him. He thought of Jay, but remembered that he has put his suit up and not doing any flash business since he's way too weak. Barry doesn't know any other speedsters with that much experience, there's wally and Jessie But they had little to no experience in carrying the weight of the world.

But then there's godspeed, he seems to have a lot of experience since, during their last fight, he was amazed at how strong he was, and how he was able to generate a lightning bolt just from vibrating his hands and also shaking the ground...But there was one single problem.

he wasn't technically here to help the flash, more to destroy him, and unless Barry is able to stop godspeed, then talking over coffee isn't an option, since he's way faster than Barry, but hopefully, if he can get his 'freezy' thing down, he might consider asking him where he is from, and why is he here.

Now Barry doesn't know how to use his 'freezy' thing, but hopefully, Frost will be able to teach him, since there wasn't anything in the article about ice or snow, so maybe... just maybe he has a chance of survival, and the idea of having ice powers and being fast would be an amazing combination.

*Ring*

Barry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring, so he got his phone out of his pocket and saw that Iris has called him 3 times, and also left him a message.

'Hey Barry, is everything alright? You haven't returned my calls, and it's getting late. I'm just worried nothing else, love you.' Iris's Text

_ 'Everything is as good as a person _that's going to_ be dead in 5 weeks can get'_ Barry thought, then looked up from his phone and noticed that it was dark outside, then he looked back at his phone and noticed it was 7:41 PM.

He looked towards his father and saw that he was still asleep, with Jenna beside him, so he decided to take her to her room so she can sleep since Cecile doesn't come until 8.

He started walking towards Jenna quietly to not wake Joe up and picked her up. And she extended both of her hands and started touching his face, "Hey there little one" Barry said and started bouncing Jenna around when he was in her room, all while Jenna was giggling and clapping happily. "Ga-Ga... Gu" Jenna said in her baby voice, which made Barry laugh as well.

he held her in superman's flying pose and started running around the room like a kid on Christmas. "vroom.. vrooom whishhh" Barry started making flying sound effects, which only made Jenna happier.

After 3 minutes of absolute adorable-ness, he placed her in her bed and was about to leave, but then he heard her shout "GAHHH!" so he came back. "Wanna play peek-a-boo?" Barry said, and when he saw her smile, he took it as a sign of approval.

"peek a" Barry said and started vibrating faster than the eye can see, and when he did Jenna started looking around the room confused, "boo" Barry appeared behind her and she started clapping again.

he did the same for about four times until she got tired and went to sleep; he covered her up and started slowly walking towards the exit.

'Being a baby-sitter is fun,' Barry thought.

When he was at the door, he glanced one more time at his father and smiled sadly at him. "I love you dad" and with that, he left as quietly as possible.

Barry wasn't going to let his emotions take over him, he is going to be strong for his family and his loved ones.

"I love you too, son," Joe said when he heard the door close.

* * *

**Barry's House**

After Barry left Joe's house, he started running towards his own. While he was running, he noticed that he is way faster, without even trying to run fast he was breaking every glass window that he passed, so he tried going the slowest that he can, even with that, he still was running pretty fast.

He looked around him and noticed that he still had white and blue lightning,_ 'Should probably ask Cait tomorrow'_ Barry thought, and as soon as that thought ended, he reached his home.

He unlocked the door to see that there was dinner on the kitchen table, _'Oh no... not again'_ he thought, and hoped that it was at least big belly burger in the plate, not something that Iris has cooked.

_'Definitely not a burger'_ he looked inside the plate and saw pasta with chicken that was probably cooked for way too long. His belly grunted in response to the food.

"Like what you see," Iris said, hugging him from behind.

"Y-Yeah... I do, can't wait to try it." Barry said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great, let me just wash my hands and I'll be right back," Iris pecked his lips and went to the bathroom.

He sat on the chair, placed a fork inside of the pasta, and started twisting it around to get a good amount, but when he put it inside his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He wanted to throw up so badly, but he doesn't want to break Iris's self-esteem, not intentionally at least.

So he swallowed and tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but didn't work.

He started thinking at the speed of sound about ways to escape this torture because he wasn't sure if he can handle it._ 'Maybe Cisco is still at star labs'_ he thought and decided that's a pretty good reason to leave.

Iris finished washing and sat in the chair next to Barry. "So, how was your day?" Iris asked while picking up her fork and started eating.

"Not that good, I went to see Joe and well... he wasn't looking the best," Barry said while moving the pasta back and forth.

"He's not taking it lightly, is he now?" Iris stopped eating, worried about her father.

"No, he hasn't been eating or sleeping, he just was sitting there doing nothing... but having Jenna seems to keep him occupied, and away for all of his thoughts." that memory is still fresh in his mind, and that's when he decided that he will try his best to stay with his 'dad' before he went away.

"It must feel really depressing... losing a son he never had." Iris said, comparing her feelings to the loss of Nora.

Barry just nodded at her comment, he wasn't sure how she was even comparing it, she never really had a child, well not one that she knew before the kid hit puberty.

"well I went to star labs today to ask about you, Caitlin has already left, it was just Cisco there and he was working on something, dunno what it is." Iris said and continued eating.

_'Oh, I didn't even have to make up an excuse, thank you whoever is up there,'_ Barry thought "did he allow you to enter his lab?" Barry asked, curious if she got a lucky pass.

"Nope, he actually kicked me out of the building for trying to get inside his lab, said that it was very important." Iris said between bites

'_Thought so'_ it would be once in a life-time if Cisco Ramon allowed you to enter his lab. He looked at Iris and saw that she was very much enjoying her food._ 'How can she eat that, I still don't understand, given the fact that we both pretty much ate the same food when we were young'_ he thought and remembered how they were brother-sister when they were young.

The thought of that made him want to throw up, so he flashed away, leaving a very confused Iris and threw up in the middle of nowhere. "god don't tell me I have married my sister..." not technically in blood, but he spent most of his life with them acting like brother and sister and he calls her father his dad, but he never thought that he'd think of her just as his sister after all of this time.

that made his stomach turn upside down, and he needed someone to talk to.

He texted Iris that he had some flash business and started running towards the lab, although no one would probably be there, so he might as well check on Caitlin.

And he was correct, because he found the cortex empty, and he phased through Cisco's door of tape and saw that it was empty, but he didn't sneak a peek at what is it that he's doing, so he went back to the cortex sat in his favorite chair, which happens to be the chair that Caitlin sits on, and started texting her.

*Messages*

Barry: Hey, Cait.

* * *

**Caitlin/Frost's Apartment**

Caitlin was sitting on her comfy sofa, her hair sticking up in every direction, she wearing a red t-shirt with a flash logo on it, and shorts that are blue with snow on them. She was sitting cross-legged with a pillow on her lap and a plate with home-made nacho chicken cutlets and having a conversation with her other half.

"_**Caity?**_" Frost asked.

"**Mmm?**" Caitlin replied with a mouthful of chicken.

"_**Do you love Barry?**_" Frost asked her out of the blue, without any apparent reason.

Caitlin choked on a piece of chicken, hastily placed the plate on the table, and drank a cup of water... very slowly. Processing the question.

She could lie, but she quickly crossed the thought as quickly as it came, she really can't hide anything from her other half, but she'll try.

"**No...**" Caitlin said in a high pitch voice, that sounded more like a question.

She could feel Frost having a look of 'i-dont-believe-it' in her mind.

"**Okay... maybe, I don't know.**" Caitlin finally managed to blurt out.

"**_What do you mean 'I dont know'_**" Frost asked, pleased that she got an answer, and also curious to what she has to say.

"**I've always liked Barry, it's just... he's way too stubborn to notice it, from the time he was in a coma till now. He has helped me through my life more than I can count, and he's been always there for me, never leaving me alone... And he's the cause that you're here. If it was up to me, I probably wouldn't have been able to defeat you, and you'd have lived a life filled with cops on your back.**"

"**_Why didn't you act upon your feelings earlier?_**" Frost asked, ignoring the whole _'cops on your back'_ statement which probably would've been true.

"**I was giving him hints, but Iris ****was stringing him badly, the thought of her would never leave his mind, and I couldn't compete with that.**" Caitlin said, remembering the first 'date' they had in the bar, how they sang together and had a lot of fun, definitely the best night of her life, and how the other day she confessed that she's trying to find someone worth being crazy for, but he didn't get the hint.

"**_Why didn't you try harder?_**" Frost asked.

"**My relationship history isn't really the best... my husband was smart, intelligent, died 3 times, and ended up saving the world... my other boyfriend was an evil monster from a different earth, that used me to get to the team and killed Barry's father. And the other one was a creepy scientist that was also helping Savitar, so not really the best choices**" Caitlin said.

"**_At least most of them were speedsters_**" Frost joked, lightening up the mood.

"**Yeah, and there's that one time where I gathered enough courage to kiss him, but it had to be interrupted**** by Cisco, and he just thinks of me as his best friend nothing more,**" sad that she got interrupted at that night when Barry didn't have his powers.

"**_Oh, little cissy is going to pay._**" she would've loved a speedster as a boyfriend, and knowing that one of her best friends is the reason for not making that happen, she was going to freeze a part of his body, which

one? She didn't know.

*Ring*

Caitlin looked down at her phone and saw Barry texting her, so she picked up her phone and started texting back, he normally doesn't text this late, so she was wondering what was up.

_**"Speak of the devil, look he even calls you Cait**_" Frost said

*Messages*

Barry: Hey, Cait.

Cait: Hello Barry, is everything okay?

Barry: Yeah, do I need a reason to call my bestie? :P

"_**Aww, he even calls you his 'Bestie'**_" Frost exclaimed.

Cait: No no no, it's just well... you don't normally text this late.

Barry: Yeah... Hopefully, I didn't disturb either you or Frost?

Cait: No absolutely not

Barry: Great... so... I was thinking, would you mind teaching me a thing or two about my freezy thing? I need something to clear my head, and I'll tell you the reason later.

"Let's see if he thinks of you more than just a friend, shall we?" Frost had a good idea on what to do, so Caitlin just nodded and changed so Frost can text.

Cait: Yeah sure, come over in 5 minutes to my house.

Barry: Are you sure I won't be keeping you up late or anything else?

Cait: No, I want you here. Happy?

Barry: Thanks Frost, be there in 7.

"_**How did he know it was me?**_" She didn't say that she as Frost was texting and also Caitlin.

"**We have different ways of talking, I would never say **_**'**I want you here'_** to Barry, and I'm sure he knows that," **Caitlin said.

"**_That's why I'm your better half, now watch and learn._**" Frost said and started heading towards her bedroom to get changed.

Once she was in her room, she opened her closet and started looking for yoga pants that if you look hard enough, you can see through them... after two minutes of just messing her closet up, she finally found them under a pile of winter clothes, picked up a body t-shirt which so happens to be a tight flash shirt and started undressing.

She removed her t-shirt over her head, and unclasped her white silky bra, revealing a view that many guys would kill for, due to the color and smoothness of Frost's skin, and removed her snow-like shorts, revealing matching white knickers that are hugging every curve of her lower body. And started putting on what she picked.

after 2 minutes of dressing up, and combing her hair, if someone looked at her he could probably see both of her hard nipples poking through the tight t-shirt, and if looked hard enough, can also see her white knickers through her tight yoga pants.

Caitlin sat silently during all of that, she had a pretty good idea on what her other half's intentions were, and if it worked she really didn't mind except for a single factor. "**You're going to ****cause him blood flow problems.** "

"**_Took you long enough to figure it out, being a doctor and all,_**" Frost said with her signature smirk that meant she's up to no good.

"**_And at least I'm still wearing panties, he'd probably explode if I just showed him my lovely pink bits._**"

"**definitely**"

*Ding Dong*

"_**Late, just like usual.**_" Frost said and started heading towards the door.

when she was near the door, she decided to play a little game with him.

"Password" Frost said on the other side of the door

"uh... the what now?" Barry said confused.

"What's the password" Frost was trying to play mind games with him, for no plain reason.

"what password?" a confused Barry said.

"No password means you cannot enter," Frost said, but in reality, she would let him come whenever he wants.

"I can phase through this" Barry challenged.

"If you phase, I'll freeze you" Frost challenged back

"**Immature**" Caitlin scoffed. "_**shut up**_"

"If you freeze me, I'll freeze you back," Barry challenged again

"hmm, no you won't, you won't even do it un-intentionally" Frost knew that Barry wouldn't hurt her, whatever the reason was, she had a tingle confirming her thought.

"Fine... you win, Lemon drops?" Barry gave up because he knew he can't win an argument against Frost.

"ding ding" she didn't want to extend this game any longer, and she was also surprised that he has time to watch movies, but then again he's the fastest man alive for a reason, so she just opened the door and motioned him to come in.

"You watch harry potter?" Frost said while hugging Barry, trying to get as close as she can get.

"Yeah, I like wiz-zard...s"Barry felt something soft poke his chest, and after he pulled away from the hug,

he wished he didn't look down.

when he looked down, he saw Frost wearing a tight flash t-shirt with a pair of nipples poking through it _'lucky shirt'_ he thought and saw that she was also wearing yoga pants... too bad he didn't actually see what's behind them.

he instantly whipped his head up, and started walking towards the living room, _'oh god why...'_ he asked himself and started feeling his pants getting tighter.

Frost was in the back silently watching him, and dying of laughter, "**_definitely worked_**" and she thanked her cold powers for keeping her nips hard.

"**He's going to**** have major blood flow problems... maybe even explode,**" Caitlin said.

Frost ended her mental conversation and started following Barry.

Barry was in a state of shock, he never felt something that good in his life.. and that's only on the outside, not the inside... _'I wonder ho- NO'_ he didn't want to think of Caitlin like that, she's his best friend and would never think of her like that, or at least that's what he thought, but luckily the smell of chicken brought him out of his state of shock, and made his pants a little less tight.

"Something smells really good" it definitely smelled x100 better than Iris's food.

"Yeah, Caity made nacho chicken cutlets, want some?" Frost said while motioning him to sit down.

"Sure, if you both don't mind, I haven't eaten in a while," Barry said and got comfy on the red chair that Caitlin was previously sitting on, and switched into a position so he can see Frost.

"We don't, we actually like company, other than us talking back and forth between ourselves, there's not that much fun." Frost said while putting enough food to feed 4 people, and then Caitlin's doctor mode came out. "Why haven't you been eating?" Caitlin asked, worried about her _best friend._

"Oh.. uh- let's just say Iris doesn't make the best food in the world," Barry replied.

Caitlin sighed in relief, and Frost took over again. "So, you like our food better than your wify's?" Frost teased, and _accidentally_ dropped a spoon, and bent down to pick it up, while slightly bending her head so she can gauge Barry's reaction, she wouldn't have done this to anyone other than Barry, because she liked him too.

and she was pleased with the reaction that she got.

Barry's eyebrows weren't even visible at this point, he was able to see Frost's beautifully shaped backside, and her tight white knickers "Yeaah…" he felt the heat rushing through every part of his body, but being the gentleman that he is, he looked around the room trying to distract himself with something, and found a fashion book on the table, and started reading it, trying his hardest to stop thinking about Caitlin's beautifully shaped body.

"'Just friends' my bum," Frost whispered to Caitlin and stood back up and brought a new spoon, and Barry's plate.

"**Surprised he hasn't melted… yet,**" Caitlin said

"Here you go" Frost placed the plate on the table and went to sit on the chair opposite of Barry's.

Barry thanked Frost, and started eating, and with every bite, it felt like heaven; he knew she can cook, but this is on a whole different level, and that's coming from a person that tried multiple restaurants.

"This is good stuff," Barry said between bites, never looking Frost in the eyes.

"Yeah, Caity has a nick for cooking food, does it when she's bored and that is most of the time," said Frost while playing with her hair.

they continued having small chats until Barry finally finished his plate, so he got up, went to the sink and cleaned it in flash-time so Caitlin wouldn't have to clean it.

"You didn't have to" Frost said.

"I know, but I wanted to, I owe you that for letting me show up this late, and also feeding me amazing food." Barry complimented Frost.

"Thanks, you can show up whenever you want, I _love_ your company." said Frost, stressing on 'love' while wiggling her eyebrows.

_'Damn, she is teasing the life out of me!'_ Barry could feel the heat rising to his cheek and lower body, so he decided to change the topic.

"So, about my freezy thing, want to start?" Barry asked.

_'That's one way of escaping_' thought Frost, "Sure"

"Okay so... freezy thing, how do you do it?" Barry asked full of excitement to learn something new.

"I focus on something that I want to happen, so I just do it, for example, I want to create a snowflake," Frost said while raising her hand, and imagined a snowflake in her hand, and in a second, a snowflake appeared on her hand, and blew it at Barry.

"Coool," Barry said with amazement in his eyes, even tho he already has seen Frost's powers, he didn't know how she did them, or the things needed to do them.

"You do that in battle too? focus on having like an ice beam or something?" Barry asked.

"Yeah pretty much, I just imagine Frost beams coming out of my hands, and I move my hands to focus on the direction that I want them to go to." Frost said

"wow" was all that Barry had to say, with his powers, he just needed to run fast when he wanted to use his speed, and go slow when he doesn't, and that was hard most of the time, but Frost needs to stay focused in order to use her powers. His respect for Frost increased more than what it already was.

"You try, just imagine something, anything small and see if it'll work, " Frost said, encouraging Barry to try it out.

Barry nodded, and then held up his hand, looked at it, and imagined his Flash emblem, but instead of the normal ring, he imagined a snowflake around it, and he was surprised when a flash emblem with a snowflake ring appeared on his hand. "Cool..." Barry said like a kid opening his favorite toy on Christmas.

Frost was amazed about two things, first that he was actually able to do it on his first try with a cute emblem of both their signature powers together, and second that his eyes were a beautiful bright blue color.

"Your eyes..." Frost exclaimed.

That seemed to snap him out of his concentration, and the flash emblem just disappeared in snow. "What about them?" Barry asked.

"They're blue... just like mine" Caitlin was confused at her other half's reaction, she felt Frost get very nervous.

She got out of the chair and started walking towards Barry. "Hold my hand." Frost had a thought in her mind, but she didn't know if it's going to work.

Barry was very confused, to say the least, but never-the-less decided to comply.

they both extended their hands very slowly, and when they made contact green lightning surrounded their hands, and they both felt a very magical feeling coursing through every part of their bodies, a feeling of joy, excitement and happiness x1,000, a feeling that made both their bodies shake with an uncontrollable feeling.

And as soon as they dropped their hands, that's when they both felt themselves orgasm.

"Ahh-..." Barry was the first do to so, but he instantly flashed away in embarrassment.

"**Arghhh-...** m**_m- oh yes..._**" Frost was able to hold her orgasm for only a couple of seconds after Barry did, lowered her pants and knickers revealing her beautiful bright pink organ with just a bit of hair on it. She then raised her hips, curled her toes and started rubbing her female organ while she was releasing her own large orgasm, which ended up soaking half of the furniture, but she didn't care, the feeling shook every part of her body and started switching uncontrollably between her self and Caitlin, both screaming in pleasure.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally collapsed on the sofa as Caitlin, with a big smile stretched on her face.

She thought that once they made contact; they were going to be connected, stronger and able to feel each other, but what she didn't know is that they became soulmates at that moment.

* * *

**Barry**

After he flashed away from Caitlin's house, feeling embarrassed, and had a very joyous feeling, he went straight to his home, moving every single car, and crashing every window he passed, and when he reached his house, he instantly went to the bathroom, lowered his pants, and shed his load uncontrollably around the whole bathroom.

He was about to collapse in the bathroom, but he phased through the wall and went straight on his bed, he saw Iris naked, covering most of her upper body and lower body, and she was also exhausted, but he didn't have enough energy in him to question her, so he instantly collapsed in the bed, but unlike Caitlin, he collapsed with a face of worry and confusion.

* * *

**A/N:** _OO is Iris having an affair?_

_I think this is my best/fav chapter so far! I think it's well written, but that's probably not the case :l, would you guys want a sex scene or no?_

_what do you guys think of the idea of me reacting to season 6 episodes on youtube? I know ReactOutLoud has made them, I'm just continuing his legacy, if you think it's a good idea please let me know, and I'll start ASAP._

_I'm going to bash Iris but I dunno __when__, this was just snowBarry fluff, and I won't let them know that they are both soulmates until 3 weeks, hehe sorry but I wanna progress the actual fighting/action and I'll be adding a Harrison wells next week!_

_ALSO Sorry for not posting it on Friday, the story was done on Friday, and I was about to post it until my internet decided to get f*, so I contacted my network provider, and said there's an internet problem, then I contacted him again on Saturday morning, and he didn't reply, and they don't open on Sunday, so I kept calling him every 2 hours on Saturday, and didn't reply._

_so I changed places and got a new network provider, sorry :C._

_I also watched 4 movies in one night, Blue blood, get hard, the hitcher AND a movie that I forgot it's name, but it started with Mechanic:, basically like hitman, but better and also the mentalist... that's five but idl if they were tv shows or movies, because the mentalist ended in a weird scene, like some giddy teasing DC type of ending._

* * *

**Reviews/Comments:**

**FlashCayCay:** Hi! Im just saying i much I LOVE this story. I ship FlashFrost and SnowBarry and I live for it. I wish you were with the show! Badass Killer Frist though! Love u. Also cant wait for you spidermans fanfic!

**Response:** _Thank you, that means a lot to me, I am very happy that you're enjoying my story_.

_I wish me was on the show too, I would be a bad writer but I'd have decent ideas._

_About that... *Rubs the back of his head* It's discontinued... yeah ik that sucks, but It didn't get many views, I'm gonna update it once per two weeks starting from today. sowwy. (I'm not doing it for views, just I don't wanna invest in something while I can do another thing that is better y'know, and if people wanted to see youtube stuff, then it's also worth it.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** Holyy... Have I missed y'all, it's great to be back... I missed my terrible writing skills, I truly did miss 'em... Without further ado, let's get the excuses rolling shall we? (Excuses at bottom of DESC)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the flash, I only own my stupid ideas :)

***INSERT LINEBREAK***

**Caitlin's House**

"Ugh... What happened?"

Caitlin just woke up for the first time after last night's events at 5:00 AM with a massive headache, yet surprisingly she was very happy. She stretched out her sore muscles and neck, when her logical side kicked in, she was confused about 2 things...

One, why was she sleeping on the couch? It's her house after all. She tried remembering what happened yesterday, but her memories blacked out after Barry created a snowflake...

Two, why did she have a really bad headache, like as if she drank way too much, yet still felt happy and energized about something, and her body was tingling with a weird sensation that seemed to calm her for the most part... And that's until she looked down...

"AHHH!" Caitlin shrieked with a very un-ladylike shriek that would put the black canary to shame and curled up in a ball, trying to shield her body as if someone was watching her.

She was embarrassed, and more confused... She was naked from the waist-down, she was sleeping on the couch, and her furniture had some pretty big stains.

After quite a while, she looked up and couldn't help but smell a very strong scent, it smelled almost like bleach and urine mixed... _Wait...mdoes that mean that I... _Caitlin being a doctor, easily identified the substance, she looked down south, then she covered her eyes and started shaking her head.

"No no no" she didn't want to believe that she was the one who did that... But she was partially naked so that didn't put her mind at ease... And for the life of her she couldn't remember why. She could put the blame on Barry, but he's a male... _Speaking about Barry... I hope I didn't do anything in front of him or hopefully he didn't see me..._ Barry was a gentleman when it came down to those things, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he took just a little peek at 'her goods'...

And then there's frost... wait, why isn't she talking?

"**Frosty?**" Nothing.

"**Earth to Frost**", No response.

Caitlin sighed and rested her head on the edge of her couch. No undergarments forgotten, "This is gonna be a interesting day" she was worried about her other half, Caitlin have gotten used to Frost and felt like it is going to be a lonesome day, and she needed to get up and run early to S.T.A.R Labs so she can see why Frost is not responding.. The thought of losing Frost crossed her mind, but she pushed that thought away as fast as it came. Caitlin was determined to never let that happen.

And she needed pants to make her dreams come true.

** *INSERT LINEBREAK***

**Barry's house**

Much like what happened with Caitlin, the same thing happened to Barry... except much worst.

He felt like he had been mind controller by Grodd for a good 30 minutes, which to Barry was a lifetime and more. He tried getting out of the bed, but surprisingly enough he didn't have enough strength, so he just sighed and fell back to the same position he was in.

"What time is it?" Harry asked no one in particular, but was pretty surprised when he looked at his phone clock and noticed it was 5:00 AM! And he was a pretty heavy sleeper, so that's saying something. He might even be able to arrive earlier than Caitlin.

Caitlin... That brought a small smile to the tired speedster's face. He wondered what happened yesterday since he could remember he wanted to go to Caitlin's because he was hungry, and also wanted to escape iris's cooking, but he can't remember anything past the moment which he made the flash emblem with a snowflake ring.

After a while Barry just sighed and gave up thinking and then flipped around to look at his supposed wife, and 'chef' when said wife wasn't there apparently, and Barry started to panic since iris normally stays after Barry leaves for the day, plus it's only 5:00 AM... and the only sound he could hear in the house was his own breathing.

With renewed strength Barry started flashing around the house, he checked the kitchen first, no avail. then the living room, also empty.

He then checked the bathroom and sighed in relief, thinking that since the door was locked, then iris was in the bathroom.

He then started walking towards his bed and was proven incorrectly when he found a note under his alarm clock that he apparently missed, and the note said:

_Hey Barry,_

_Sorry for leaving you alone, I needed to get a paper done for tomorrow since I got a big tip on a mysterious person, and it couldn't wait._

_ Love, Iris._

_Who would send Iris a tip on a 'mysterious' person after midnight..?_ That didn't sound right... Iris isn't the type to go head-first into danger... Well maybe just a little bit, but still.. Leaving your husband after midnight for a "Tip" doesn't sound very convincing, and so that's when CSI Barry kicked in.

He looked back at the note and noticed the letters connected to each other looked like she was writing quickly, almost as if she was either scared or excited...

Barry then sat on the edge of the bed and started rubbing his eyes. "Why couldn't she just wait till later on today" Barry said, speaking to himself, since he was truly confused... That was until he caught the sight of a shirt poking from under his bed...

He bent down and picked it up, identified it as iris's shirt, he then tried smelling it, it could tell him wether it was the one she was wearing when she went to sleep it, or it was an old t-shirt. And what he smelled didn't put his mind at ease... Not one bit.

_Did she really do that?_ Barry then in his anger, eyes blue and white hair, froze the shirt and threw it up in the air, and about halfway through the drop, he punched it with a lightning-filled punch, and ice shards just went everywhere, even in his knuckles and even started dropping blood, but his freezing abilities healed it almost instantly, under different circumstances he would've been asking how? Why? When? but he couldn't care any less.

He didn't like the smell of the shirt one bit, it smelled like a man's scent, and it was definitely not his... He didn't want to believe it... but everything was was against iris, he only had one thing more to do... He turned his head around and looked at iris is side of the bed, because if what he thought was correct, he was not going to be a happy speedster.

Barry started walking towards iris is side of the bed, ever so slowly, hands trembling and hoping against hope that his wife wasn't cheating on him...

He started with the blankets first, they didn't smell differently, then he slowly went to the pillows.. The first one didn't smell any differently from the other ones, that is until he flipped it around and noticed a little stain on it...

Oh how he started seeing red... But he couldn't rip it apart if he didn't get a sample and test to see to who it belongs, since it looked dried up and didn't have a very strong smell, and who better to take it to other than his favorite scientist, Caitlin Snow. she would be able to identify it easier and more accurately than he would be able to.

So in less than 20 seconds, Barry took a bath, ate and fully changed his clothes, left the bedroom in its state of absolute disaster, grabbed the pillow and ran towards S.T.A.R Labs.

***INSERT LINEBREAK***

**S.T.A.R Labs**

Caitlin was just about to sit on her chair when Barry came flashing in and due to his incredible speed, and Caitlin caught off-guard due to the sudden pressure, she missed the chair and stumbled backwards, but before her bum could hit the ground, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she couldn't help but let out an inaudible moan.

"Ohh.."

Barry didn't seem to hear what caitlin said, but nevertheless he helped her up to her feet before giving her a sheepish smile and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry... I didn't think you'd be here this early, I mean it's only like what... 5:30?" Barry apologized, since Caitlin usually comes after six, Cisco comes at seven-thirty and he usually comes at ten.

"It's alright, no harm done." Caitlin waved her hand in a 'its-not-a-big-deal' manner and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, an action which made her look very adorable.

Barry just gave her a lopsided grin in return.

"Now mister, the real question is why did you decide to come early today? Did you get kicked out of your own house?" Caitlin said playfully while looking at the pillow near the door frame with a raised eyebrow.

Barry in confusion mode, followed her gaze and noticed the pillow at the doorframe, that's when he remembered why he had thrown it in the first place.

"Oh That... I need your help in something" Barry said while bringing Caitlin's chair back, and grabbing his own chair and putting the pillow on it.

"Oh sure, whatever you want." Caitlin said with small smile.

Barry just nodded his thanks with another lopsided grin, he knew he could always count on Caitlin whenever he needed something, and as soon as he remembered the reason that he came this early, that smile seemed to fade as fast as it came.

_Oh no..._ Caitlin thought, and gauging from his face reaction, it wasn't going to be something pretty. _I wonder what has he gotten into this time._

Barry took a deep breath and started explaining what has happened from the moment he woke up, the missing memories, bad headache, iris leaving in the middle of the night after getting a "tip", and how did he come to the conclusion that Iris is cheating on him.

_how could she... How could she cheat on the most perfect person in the world... Barry is a selfless, loving and a handsome guy at that too! _Caitlin's blood was boiling, almost as if she was Killer Frost... Her knuckles were white from grabbing the edges of her armrests, almost enough to make the metal bend.

Barry seemed to notice her anger, and he wasn't planning on becoming an ice sculpture anytime soon, so he gently took a hold of her hand, almost as if it was the most precious thing on earth, and kissed her knuckles in a manner of thank-you, for caring so much about him, because he would truly be lost without Caitlin in his life.

He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Eddie was still alive, would he and Caitlin be together... _this is not the time nor place to be thinking about these things..._

As soon as Barry's warm lips touched Caitlin's knuckles, she seemed to snap out of her inner tumor and felt heat rising to her cheeks.

"Sorry..." Caitlin apologized for letting her emotions take over her, while looking at their joined hands and interlocking her soft fingers with Barry's strong ones.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't hav-" Barry was interrupted by Caitlin squeezing their interlocked fingers, indicating that there was nothing to be sorry for.

"You shouldn't, that's what best friends are for..." Best friends... Caitlin hoped that one day they might be more than just best friends, since if Iris was cheating on Barry, and as selfish as this might sound, caitlin has tried to be with Barry for 6 years... _But then again, Iris had both Eddie and Barry wrapped around her finger._ Caitlin reasoned with herself.

Barry just nodded his head again.

"Let's get investigating shall we, Mr. Allen?"

"Yes we shall, Dr. Snow."

***INSERT LINEBREAK***

"I'm calling Iris right now" Barry said while putting his phone on the table and turning the speaker on so both Caitlin and him can listen and execute the plan.

Caitlin just nodded and brought her chair closer to Barry's so she can hold Barry's hand in a comforting manner, an action that Barry was really grateful for, if his cute smile was any indication.

Now about the plan...

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Okay, so let's start with analyzing the pillow" Caitlin said while getting up and going towards her lab.

Barry just nodded while standing up and following Caitlin with the pillow in hand, and he couldn't help but stare at the way her hips swayed, it was mesme- _No! I'm a married man!_ Barry's irrational side thought, then his rational side kicked in. _And you're about to be a married man that got cheated on four weeks before his death._ Barry couldn't help but agree with his rational side, if Iris was going to leave him, why did she have to do it when he was most vulnerable?

After their trip that was filled with comfortable silence, they finally reached the medical lab where Caitlin went to get some equipment, and Barry just sat at the bed closest to Caitlin's chair.

He was thinking about one-hundred and one thoughts, all jumbled together about Iris, and if she was truly cheating on him, would Caitlin become something more than a friend? But he didn't wanna make her think that she was just the rebound girl, nor does he want to break her heart when he dies... And maybe she didn't think of him in that way... so he just gave up on thinking before he got a massive headache.

Sometimes thinking at light speed isn't worth it.

And it was a good thing that he did, because Caitlin came back with what looked like a pair of scissors and cotton swabs.

Caitlin then placed the scissors and cotton swabs on the table and sat on the chair next to her computer. "The pillow please?"

Barry just stood up and handed her the pillow, exchanging nervous smiles and sat back on the bed, watching Caitlin working at an impressive speed, she was definitely in her element, and he decided that if he was going to die for her, it was going to be worth it.

Caitlin did sacrifice everything for Barry, and it's the least that he can do to make it up for her.

***INSERT LINEBREAK***

"And... It's done!" Caitlin said while looking at the results with Barry hovering right over her shoulder.

"So...?" Barry could see that there was no dark matter in the other guy's DNA, so he knew it couldn't be him.

Caitlin then turned sideways enough to be able to see both the results and Barry. "It looks like there's no dark-matter in his DNA, so it's definitely not you, and then there's the sperm molecules, they dont match your DNA" Caitlin said while gesturing towards a little ball with a tail attached to it. "Which means -"

"- He released on Iris" they both said at the same tome.

The only thing that was stopping him from tearing apart everything in this room, except for Caitlin of course, is Caitlin's hand touching his forearm lovingly.

"But why..." Barry was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not really sure, but there could be a possibility that it maybe was old sheets, or maybe Iris was forced, since it was almost impossible to extract anything from the stain since it was quite old." Caitlin said

With renewed hope, he looked at her eyes, and he saw sadness with a little bit of hope, which confused him greatly almost as if she wanted Iris to fail. "What you mean?"

"It means if we can get a blood sample from Iris, we could determine if she did make love with a different person, and took it willingly" what she said next pained her greatly "that is unless, you both had... You know, before?" Caitlin said, with hope in her eyes, she didn't know why, but she always refused having sex with men after Ronnie died, and even then, they didn't have sex, she in-fact never had before, and hoped that Barry never had either.

"No... We never had, at least I didn't" Caitlin sighed in relief, but it went unnoticed by Barry. "How are we going to get a blood sample from Iris?" Barry said, confusion and determination evident in his tone.

"Well, you could call Iris and ask if I can take a blood sample, if she asks why, tell her that we made a new security lock pad that requires blood signature or something along those lines so she can be keyed in by Cisco"

Barry seemed to think this over and over through his head, it wasn't a bad plan at all, Iris wasn't smart at all when it came to technology, and Cisco has made some crazy things in the past, to the point that a lock pad with blood signature sounded like a walk in the park for the crazy engineer.

"That actually doesn't sound to bad, how very Slytherin of you!" Barry said with a laugh.

"Oh shush you!" She couldn't help but laugh as well, she loved the playful Barry more than anything in the world.

And to Barry, Caitlin's laughs were a beautiful melody, his ears didn't deserve to hear such a beautiful laugh, but he couldn't help but love every second of it.

**_*FLASHBACK ENDED*_**

The phone kept ringing for another minute, before Iris finally decided to pick up.

"H-Hey Barr" Iris said out of breath, almost as if she was running a marathon.

Barry looked back at Caitlin with a nervous smile, and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Hey Iris, is everything alright? You sound exhausted"

"Oh.. Um, I s-spilled some coffee on my pants, nothing much... How are you?"

Barry looked back at Caitlin and mouthed 'she's lying', Caitlin nodded in understanding. _It's not a good idea to lie to a CSI._

"I'm good, how's the tip that you got going? Hopefully got a good story?"

"Yeah, very good"

"Glad that something worked out, I wanted to ask you something." Barry said while looking at Caitlin for confirmation, and she nodded a positive.

"What's up?"

"You know how Cisco gets crazy with his toys right?"

"Yeah"

"Well he upgraded S.T.A.R Labs' security system, now it's keyed by blood signature, meaning only people that Cisco keyed in can access the building"

_If Barry told me that Merlin was real, I would believe him. _Caitlin thought with a laugh.

"So what does that mean?"

_Here goes nothing and everything._ Barry thought bitterly. "Caitlin needs to take a blood sample for Cisco so he can key you in as well, can I come pick you up?" Barry said while squeezing Caitlin's hand, hoping that she would say yes.

"NO! I- uh... Sorry, I meant yes, just give me 10 minutes, I need to take a shower so I can get rid of the coffee, I'm at the office by the way."

Barry started rubbing his forehead, trying to ease the upcoming headache. "Alright, be there in 10"

"Love you"

Barry didn't even say love you back, and just closed the call, only thing keeping him steady is the grip that he had on Caitlin's hand, it was painfully hard, and he just realized it.

"Oh I'm Sorry -" Barry started apologizing before he was interrupted by Caitlin hugging him.

"It's okay.." Barry instantly wrapped his arms around Caitlin and started mumbling 'how could she' and Caitlin started rubbing circles on his back, promising that she's gonna make Iris pay for breaking Barry, her Barry...

***INSERT LINEBREAK***

**A/N:** Sheesh! I think this chapter is 4,000 words without the Arthur notes, I only had two days to prepare it but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting... Hopefully you enjoyed my new style in writing and like where I'm going... I was planning to add a big cliffhanger, like big big big big, but I just couldn't fit it in, I promise on Merlin's purple socks that next chapter is gonn be lit.

Where have I been you might be wondering, nobody leaves a perfectly good story, and then doesn't leave a notice or somethin... So, to make a long-story short, my Laptop drowned... Literally drowned. I had lost 1 finished chapter and new one that was half-way through. And I have been late as of lately because a couple of trips here and there, also built around 43 cases, so you could say I got enough dough to last me for a couple 'o months.

I just recently built a new pc for meself... Ikr selfish... Anyhoo, Since I finally settled in one place at least for the next year, if nothing goes wrong of course. I didn't really remember what was the email that I used until I tried 6 different emails, finally got it when I was about to give up. (I didn't have my data backed up... Smart thing to do... considering you're a pc geek) and yeah...

I also cringed a couple of times when I re-read my story a couple of times... I noticed I'm not giving enough time for a character to do all the thinking, nor describing actions sufficiently, so I decided as a pardon for making y'all wait, especially after my note thing received 300 views in 2 hours... I'm going to re-write my story either after I have 2 pre-made chapters, or after I'm completely done with the story...

Which means, more quality chapters for you! And more writing for me... yay...

(this Arthur note could be a chapter by itself...)


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE: Fixed minor spelling mistakes.**

**A/N:** _Well... Excuses time!_

_I apparently didn't upload this chapter yesterday, although I could swear I did, but I it seems like I either forgot, or my internet suicided, and I only noticed when I got on like 20 minutes ago, I normally check the views and stuff a day after the upload, I found a person PMming me saying why didn't you upload? And I was like :O..._

_(More notes at the end explaining more thingies that will maybe affect uploads. + a curious question)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Flash... I only own my stupid ways of twisting characters. Like srsly, me owning the flash? That's like saying that my IQ level is average. _

** *INSERT LINEBREAK***

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_Barry didn't even say love you back, and just closed the call, only thing keeping him steady is the grip that he had on Caitlin's hand, it was painfully hard, and he just realized it._

_"Oh I'm Sorry -" Barry started apologizing before he was interrupted by Caitlin hugging him._

_"It's okay.." Barry instantly wrapped his arms around Caitlin and started mumbling 'how could she' and Caitlin started rubbing circles on his back, promising that she's gonna make Iris pay for breaking Barry, her Barry..._

_10 Minutes Later..._

"Hey Barry," It was time for Barry to go get Iris, and also time to reveal something that could create a void in the speedster's heart, a void that Caitlin is willing to try her hardest to fill.

"Mmm...?" Barry said into Caitlin's shoulder, since he needed comfort, and the only place that he could find it is in Caitlin's arms, and her arms only.

"It's time..." Caitlin could feel Barry tense up after uttering these words.

Barry sighed, and knew that he couldn't wait any longer, the confrontation was inevitable.

"Thank y-you Caitlin... For everything." Barry said, his voice was thick of emotion.

"Anytime Barry, I'll always be here for you."

Caitlin didn't realize what effect her words had on Barry, but at these words, Barry realized something, and that is whenever he needed someone, Caitlin was always there for him, despite being the cause of Ronnie's death, and not paying attention to Caitlin when she needed him the most, she always stood by Barry and helped him no matter what.

At that realization, Caitlin became more than a best friend in Barry's eyes... She became someone that he wanted to grow old with, someone that could always make him feel _Loved..._

**Iris's Office**

Ever since the news about Barry dying, Iris decided that she had enough with Barry. And eventually, one of the new people that she hired for her newspaper was a pretty handsome guy that reminded her of Eddie, her first love.

His name was William South, he was 6' with a handsome build, piercing blue eyes and the messiest blonde hair, she didn't hire him because he had experience in writing, no-no, she hired him because she needed the attention that she deserves, and unlike Barry, he always gave her the attention that she needed and _craved_ for.

Iris didn't like that Barry spends more time saving people than actually spending time with her, as selfish as that may sound, Iris didn't really _care_. She only loved Barry because he was the only person that she knew after Eddie died, and it was the logical next step since she knew Barry since they were kids, and being the flash was just an added bonus, and as the flash's girlfriend, Iris could get _whatever_ she wants.

She saw Caitlin trying to get with Barry multiple times at the first two years of Barry being the flash, but Iris didn't like competition, so she always made sure to make it obvious that Barry was hers, and hers only.

As well as, Barry was a Meta-human, always someone with a target on his back, she didn't like the idea of starting a family with a dead man walking, while William was a normal handsome guy, and was able to fulfill her... _sexual desires,_ William is obviously the better choice in her mind.

She was in the middle of a heated make out session when her phone started ringing.

"Ugh.." William grunted while standing up and buckling his shirt, angry that a rather nice make-out session was interrupted... _Again. _

Iris was also straightening her clothes out and trying to catch her breath when she said "Hey babe, could you give me a minute please?", It came as more of an _command_ than a question, but William didn't seem to notice, so he just nodded and left her office.

Iris hoped that Barry was just calling her to check if she was alright, and not because he somehow found the shirt that she kicked under the bed a couple of days ago when William was at the house, and she always was too lazy to pick it up... _he shouldn't suspect anything right..?_ She normally didn't give him any reason to check up on her, since she thought that since Barry doesn't get up until 10, he would think Iris was out like usual, but waking at five? That's bad.

She gave up on thinking, something that she wasn't good at doing, because if she took too long to respond, it would be suspicious. Iris hoped that Barry didn't find the shirt, the downfall would be too big.

"H-Hey Barr"

**Present Time**

_S.T.A.R Labs_

To Barry What normally was a thirty-second trip to iris's office was now, with his new powers and his gloomy mood, took him just about five-seconds.

Barry took about a minute checking iris's office in flash-time, it looked very well organized, he wasn't able to smell anything indifferent or see anything lying around, and even when he picked up Iris, he couldn't smell anything different. _probably because she just showered_ Tho the real question was, where did she put her old clothes?

Barry took a painfully hard grip on iris's wrist, and flashed her to star labs.

Iris almost slipped with the force of Barry's speed, but the only thing holding her in place was the painfully hard grip Barry had on her wrist. _probably because he's worried about me... Yuck_ Iris thought and put a fake smile, one she was getting used to on a daily basis.

"Ouch... Thanks Barr, did you get faster?" Iris said while rubbing her wrist, completely ignoring Caitlin. Iris tried kissing Barry, but he pulled back before she was even halfway there. _not a good sign_ she thought while frowning, but her frown was replaced as fast as it came by another fake smile.

Barry wanted to shout at Iris, maybe even punch a wall, but most importantly he wanted to make her feel what he was feeling, all the rage and betrayal emotions begging to be released, even his hand started vibrating to the point that it was almost invisible, but he forced those emotions down.

And the only reason that he kept holding her is because he maybe doesn't love Iris anymore, but he doesn't want her to die either.

"I don't know, and if I have, I didn't notice any difference." Barry lied while crossing his hands over his chest, knowing that he was indeed way faster than before, but he didn't want Iris to know anything else about his personal life, wether it was just Barry Allen or The Flash, anything that happens from this day and so on is going to stay between the original team flash.

Caitlin coughed in the background, in attempt to get the topic back on track, while sending Iris a killer glare, but Iris didn't seem to get effected because she was glaring back just as much. _I wish frost was here_ Caitlin thought, Frost had a unique hatred glare that was impossible to look at.

"Well, Iris can you sit on this chair?" Caitlin said while averting her gaze and motioning to the chair closest to her. Caitlin didn't even bother to say 'please' because Iris didn't deserve to be spoken nicely to.

Iris just huffed In annoyance and sat on the chair Caitlin told her to sit on, while extending her arm, wanting to get this over with and continue the interrupted make-out session.

Barry watched as Caitlin shook her head and went to a nearby cabinet to bring a syringe and he could barely hear Caitlin murmuring "arrogant bitch", he couldn't help grinning softly, all while wondering why he even married Iris when the better option was right under his nose for _six-years_.

When Caitlin came back with the syringe, she put her medical gloves on and bent down looking at iris's arm, trying to spot a vein, all while wondering what Barry saw in Iris that he didn't see in her. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and focus on the current task. and because of years of experience, she was able to find the small vein almost instantly.

"Ready?" Caitlin said once she was hovering the needle on top of the vein, and what she did next threw all her doctor-ly vows and manners out of the window. _Only for Barry._

Caitlin didn't even wait for Iris to say yes or no, she just stabbed the needle in the vein while ignoring the moans of pain that radiated from Iris, and in one fluid movement sucked a little to much blood and pulled out the needle so fast, that unless you were Barry, if you blinked you would've missed it. And Caitlin turned away to analyze the blood.

"OUCH! HOW DARE YOU!?" Iris said while grabbing nearby scissors and swinging her good arm towards Caitlin in an attempted backstab, when something touched her hand and it turned numb in less than a millisecond.

"**_don't you dare touch Caitlin_**" Barry said in a dangerously low aggressive tone while holding Iris's wrist and shattering the scissors. Then he bent down to iris's eye level and gave her the same glare that he gave Eobard, but this time it was deadlier.

"B-But I... I am your W-Wife!" Iris said between frozen breaths while looking away averting her gaze, unable to look at Barry.

"B-Barry, her arm... You should..." A wide-eyed Caitlin said, tapping Barry on his shoulder and gesturing towards iris's now dis-colored arm, afraid that if Barry kept going, her nerves are going to fry and they'll have to cut her arm-off. Definitely something that Caitlin doesn't want to do...

Barry looked back at Caitlin, then towards iris's dis-colored arm, and due to his speed-thinking he put two and two together and realized that Iris would be a goner of he kept freezing her arm... Unintentionally.

He wanted to tell Iris so many things, wanted to ask her how dare she try touching _his_ Caitlin, but kept those questions in, until he started rubbing his hands, warming up Iris in the process. After he made sure that her hands will only need minor medication to get her frostbite treated, then he exploded.

"Thanks Ba-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THANK YOU?!" Barry said while grabbing his hair and starting doing controlled breathing, trying to control his emotions. afraid that he is going to do something that he'll regret later.

"If it wasn't for Caitlin, I would've froze your arm off for attempting to even touch her, even then, she ignored the fact that you tried to stab her in the _back_ and told me to stop because she was worried about your hand."

"But Caitlin is nobo-"

"YES SHE IS SOMBODY!" _*Inhales*_ "She is everything to me, she is the only person that I trust with my life! She stood beside me since day one, she even SAVED your life!" Barry yelled, trying to get through Iris's small arrogant brain.

"I'm your wife tho!" Yelled back Iris.

Barry shook his head, knowing that Iris was stubborn as a rock.

"Not for long." Barry said while grabbing His own ring, willing it to freeze and then threw it at the ground, and upon contact it shattered into pieces. Then he also grabbed Iris's ring and yanked it of her finger, and shattered it aswell.

"This should be enough for Joe to decide if he would stay on my side" Barry said while gesturing towards the surveillance cameras that are scattered everywhere.

"but what about the flash? WE'RE THE FLASH!"

"YOU CARE ABOUT THE FLASH MORE THAN YOU DO JOE?" Barry was now fuming, he thought Iris was dumb, but this is on a whole other level.

"We're not The Flash! Especially you Iris, who's the person that saved my life when I was in a coma for 9-months?" He asked Iri, his voice full of respect towards Caitlin, but he cut Iris off as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Caitlin!"

Caitlin was on the verge of tears and couldn't help but feel honored that Barry is talking with this much respect about her.

"Who's the person that stood by my side and always worried about me as the flash and Barry Allen? Who's the person that STAYED helping me even tho she had every chance to go with her HUSBAND and start a new life? CAITLIN!"

Caitlin let her tears drop freely, she truly did get offered a second chance with Ronnie, but she couldn't leave Barry alone, she _loved_ him way too much and couldn't live without Barry in her life.

"Caitlin is the person that always listens to me, even as Frost, she follows my instructions and HELPS me save lives, she's not a liability like you Iris, when I'm out there I can depend on Caitlin and Frost to take care of people, while you just put yourself in the middle of everything and distract me."

"This might be called Team Flash" Barry said while gesturing towards their first group picture with the 'first' Harrison Wells, "But she is the anchor of the team, without her we can't operate, she's smart, funny, good looking, and she's a DOCTOR! She has experience being under pressure and experience in saving stubborn people like me. She is a honorable woman that deserves everything in the world"

Caitlin couldn't believe that Barry thought that highly of her, this was too much for her to handle, but she wasn't going to break down, definitely not in front of Iris.

"While you Iris, you're a newspaper writer, you don't like science and you always get bored, even when being a forensic scientist was my dream, you acted like you don't care, and you still don't!"

"we share nothing in common except taste in food, and that's purely because we grew up together!" After Barry pointing out the obvious, it seemed like Iris still didn't get it, and what she said next almost costed her life.

"Caitlin is not a honorable woman, She's an HONORABLE WHOR-" Iris was cut off mid sentence by an ice cold slap and a ice dagger right under her neck, tho this time, it wasn't Barry's.

"_**Hey there little princess, watch your mouth or you won't even live long enough to regret it**_" Frost said in a voice barely above a whisper while holding Iris by the neck and smacking her against the wall. Though that wasn't the end of it, Frost also scratched iris's chin, it was a small scratch tho, not enough to make permanent damage, but enough to leave a mark for quite some time.

Frost then turned around and gave him a teary wink and a soft loving smile, then she turned back to Caitlin and she wasn't going to give Iris the satisfaction of seeing her break down, so with her back still turned towards Iris, she looked back at Barry and nodded her head towards where Iris was still trying to catch her breath.

Barry understood what Caitlin was trying to tell him, so he nodded back and before Caitlin could even blink, Barry disappeared in a flash of White and Blue lightning taking Iris to her office, then he went to his own house and moved all of her stuff out and placed it at the office of a wide-eyed gaping Iris and whispered something in her ear that drained all the remaining colors off her face.

It took him about 25-seconds to get everything about Iris erased from his house, then as soon as he came back to star labs he was greeted by a pair of soft lips smashing his own and a pair of legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love you Barry."

** *INSERT LINEBREAK***

**A/N:** _OooH, A CLIFFY? Say wuttt, Snowyboi here is doing cliffhangers? Oh my god, I'm so proud!_

_Also, next chappie gonna be funny!_

_Btw, I'm re-writing the whole story again in a more organized and steady paced way after i finish it, so let me knew if youd like me to add something different to the "remastered" version, or even if i should re-write it._

_Back to the excuses part, I woke up at 5 AM, I started working out at 5:30, I finished at 5:45, I then ate, took a shower and brushed my teeth and it was 6:32, at 7 I had a meeting that my teachers forced us into, 5 of the best student in each class, and whaddchu know, I was one of the 5, so yeah, came back at 10 and I died._

_Reviews_:

**Zophiakippenshome**:

Please don't make this like the Spider-Man doc and continue it!

_Response_: **I promise I won't make it like the spider-doc, I will actually finish this one, and maybe... Just maybe I might even finish spooderman, no promises tho!**

**XWF1000**:

Sorry to hear about your issues but anyways, Glad you are back even thought it was just a few months but not sure how you will plan Crisis in this story. Will there be changes you have in mind? Also what happens to Godspeed then? Is he just a distraction or will he be apart of Crisis to help the heroes? Also good chapter but would love to see how Iris will respond to her being Caught but maybe everybody else on the team decides to kick her out maybe or maybe she DIES in Crisis. Was hoping Iris would die in Crisis but that didn't happen.

_Response_: **Of course, I'm trying to be original with my ideas.**

**Godspeed will be _ wait what? _ what? My keyboard isn't working, I guess it doesn't allow spoilers. :D**

**Iris... Iris oh Iris, this is just the beginning of what will happen to Iris, but since my keyboard has anti-spoilers I can't say what will happen. Also she was the reason I stopped watching the flash, like literally, I don't like DC movies with pairings, like not one bit and I was disappointed that there's no snowbarry, so I stopped at EP6.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Action timeeee! I'm going to try using 'big words' just because, why not? (totally did not spend an hour googling words) this is probably going to be the shortest Arthur note, because I dunno what to say... I truly appreciate the positive feedback that I received, out of 20 PMs/reviews, there wasn't a single frigging (I totally don't use swear words...) negative bee-hole! Like wow! (I'm blaming my leg and corona for my childish behavior)_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the flash, I only own the plot related to this humble lil ffn.

**~oOo~**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

-he was greeted by a pair of soft lips smashing his own and a pair of legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love you Barry."

**~oOo~**

It took Barry a couple of seconds to register the fact that Caitlin was currently kissing him, and he was standing there doing absolutely nothing but staring wide-eyed, unable to believe the fact that she- _Caitlin Snow_, said that she _loved_ him so sincerely, the same Caitlin Snow that has sacrificed everything for him without receiving anything in return, sacrificed her job, her career and her husband just so he can in return do nothing for her when she _needed_ him the most... Well that's going to change.

Caitlin was discouraged by the fact that Barry isn't reciprocating, thinking she went way too far, way too quick. He just broke up with the love of his life since he was 11 years old barely a minute ago and here, she was declaring her love for him and kissing him like there's no tomorrow...

But she had to admit, the taste of the real Barry's lips was way better than she imagined.

But as soon as she was about to pull away, Barry kissed her with such an intense intensity that she felt her whole body go numb with the amount of electricity radiating from his body, it felt like a blanket of electricity gently caressing her gently with delicate fingers, and she couldn't- _DIDN'T_ want to pull away, so she unconsciously shifted into Frost, and as soon as she did that, a white numbing light surrounded them and they started glowing, they felt like they were in a bubble, unaware of the outside world, and for a split second, the crisis- Iris and the whole world felt _non-existent_, it was only her and Barry. This memory and the soul bond they created would be engraved forever in their mind.

the bubble disappeared as soon as it came, leaving both of them feeling breathless, replaced by pure hunger to explore each other- to complete the bond that they have formed.

They were vaguely aware of a noise that sounded familiar, but they didn't even show the slightest hint of caring, both of them lost in their own world, and with that thought in mind, they disappeared in a golden lightning, leaving one mechanical engineer that was sitting on his bum with a goofy grin, and a whole city out of electrical power.

**~oOo~**

Cisco thought the day couldn't get any better, since he woke up a couple of hours ago after a dream about Barry...

_12 Hours earlier..._

Barry was in a suit that was made out of what looked like snake skin scales, the head and arms were colored a deep sea blue ending diagonally from his shoulder to the waist covering his right arm, mixed with pure white from his chest and downward covering his left hand and his legs, a vibrant glowing golden lightning bolt that looked exactly like the flash emblem across his whole chest and a golden belt. his eyes were flashing the most intimidating brilliant ice blue eyes Cisco has ever seen and despite being in a dream, he still shuddered thinking about how much power those eyes held behind them.

Barry then started vibrating his left hand, successfully generating a glowing orb of white lightning that was _humming_ with raw power, while simultaneously freezing his right arm from the elbow and below, with small icicles forming on his fingertips.

dream-Cisco at this point was staring with awe at Barry's display of power, and his suit, something that made him jealous and envious of whoever created that jaw-dropping suit. He would later learn that it was he who created it, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden laugh filled with venom, and his eyes snapped towards who was making that noise, then his jaw REALLY dropped at what he was looking at.

"New tricks Allen? I wasn't expecting _that_" Eobard was standing there with all his glory, his face was tattered with bruises, and his suit was soaked with blood, as well as a pretty nasty frostbite mark on his left arm, effectively disabling all movement from that arm.

Barry scoffed at his comment, "For a person that is from the future, and a person that spent his _whole_ life going back and forth between timelines trying to kill a child, you sure as heck don't know what you're doing. That or I'm just way better than you are" Barry said while changing into a fighting stance that he learnt from Oliver, and glared at his life-long enemy. he was suffering internal injuries and was struggling to keep the pain from showing on his face, he silently thanked Cisco for the suit, it wouldn't do him any good if Eobard knew he was struggling as much as he was.

A nerve seemed to snap in Eobard, "Enough chatting, time to dance"

_After the "Dream"_

That was all what Cisco was able to see, before he was woken abruptly, feeling a little lightheaded and giddy. He wondered why he was feeling lightheaded, since that didn't happen after dreams, only in his visions before he took the meta-human cure, but he didn't ponder on that topic, he had a suit to design and snake skin to buy.

_1 Hour Earlier..._

Cisco was about halfway done with making Barry's new suit, he has been working on this for the whole week, going as far as even sleeping in his lab. This was definitely his biggest project, he even avoided drinking coffee because he was sure if he looked like a madman that stayed in his warehouse, without sunlight and food, then his friends would likely freeze the living daylights out of him... But now he had another reason to be drinking coffee, and a very valid reason at that.

He has finished the base design that he made sure was thermally stable, suitable for high speed travel and perfectly molded a layer of highly compressible synthetic silk covering the graphene with ultrasonic welded components and an outer layer of ultra-smooth Teflon which aids in thermal dissipation and eases the high speed passage through atmosphere or other media just for the ring which Barry's suit will be held in.

He was currently implementing an A.I in Barry's suit that would help him with fighting meta-humans alone, or in case of an emergency where they couldn't get to him. he spent countless of hours on trying to make it before even he thought of creating the suit, but now that Barry needed a new suit, then might as well give him the best A.I he was able to do. He hasn't decided what is he going to name it, but B.A.R.I sounded like a pretty good name for an A.I

And he was planning to add other little toys that would pass as a harmless child's toy, but with Cisco nothing was ever 'harmless'.

Cisco was currently holding an electrical needle used for sewing, loaded with silk material and focusing way too hard on the belt, the place that he's going to put it in, so that's why when a loud SMASH! sounded above him, he shrieked like a 9 year old and stumbled backwards on his chair he tried to get a hold of something, but he ended up making the matter worse and spilled coffee all over the ground, and then ended up hitting a 12x12 Rubix cube, and the chair toppled over with a slight crack and Cisco fell with a loud THUMP! landing face forward right next to a particularly sharp object, and it wasn't Halloween yet so he _wasn't_ panning on becoming the real life version of Frankenstein any time soon.

"Remind me to never use chairs with wheels on them" Cisco said groggily while rubbing his temples, attempting to soothe the upcoming headache.

"I wonder who caused that rukas, because they're going to pay me a new cup of coffee" he then looked towards his Rubix cube that was shattered in a million pieces "and a new Rubix cube"

Nothing could or would have prepared Cisco for the sight that greeted him, the cortex was filled with ice shards covering most of the monitors, as well as scorch marks on the ground. But that wasn't what attracted his attention, what attracted his attention was his two best friends _kissing_ each other!

Once they started glowing, he had to do a double-take and started rubbing his eyes, feeling like this is another dream, he tried pinching himself..._Hard_, but when he looked again, he was pleasantly disappointed that it wasn't a dream.

Cisco always knew that Barry didn't really like staying with Iris, her bossy attitude was _annoying_, and everyone that wasn't related to Joe thought the same, and she didn't pay attention to what Barry wanted, only what she wanted.

Cisco thought that since the last confrontation with Iris about Nora and Barry's mother after she was trying to explain herself while knowing she was guilty, she turned the tables on Barry and made him look like the bad guy, and that particular comment on Barry's mother was his last straw, so that's why he was surprised when he didn't break up with hear and he apologized instead, but Iris still blamed him for Nora's "death"

And then there's Caitlin, nobody knows her secret crush on Barry, except for Cisco since they knew each other since they started working at S.T.A.R Labs, and they were like brother and sister.

Even Barry sometimes gave Caitlin some pretty intense glances when she wasn't looking. Cisco assumed that since Barry already declared that he loved Iris before, and he went with his brain that said since he knew Iris since he was 11 years-old then he should love her, while his heart didn't agree, and he tried with Caitlin, despise the little hints she was giving him, he didn't have the courage to leave Iris after Eddie's death, which was probably a guilt trap.

He thought that Barry and Caitlin would get together before Eddie died, since they were practically _radiating_ chemistry, and it was pretty annoying for Cisco to stand there and witness their subtle hints, the glances they exchange and the way Caitlin confided in Barry first, even when the first time she turned frost and Barry ignored her, although that was partially iris's fault since she was walking around and bragging about how she was going to marry Barry, claiming him as hers only, which was also the reason that Frost was able to surface through.

That's why he was still smiling like a goof-ball after he was knocked back by sudden burst of golden electricity. Cisco didn't care that he wind was knocked out of him, or about the earlier accident, nor did he care about how Barry and Iris broke up, but what he cared about was that Barry finally gave in, and did the right thing for once.

"You are forgiven my friend"

**~oOo~**

_**Elsewhere...**_

"I have finally convinced The Arrow about the importance of his death" The Monitor said to the imposing figure infront of him that was bathed with shadows, the only thing visible is his unnaturally red pupils filled with power and years of loathing. He had an aurora about him that basically screamed 'I-am-bad-guy'.

"How so?" His voice was deep, too deep. He achieved that by having the ability to vibrate his vocal cords, which only made him scarier.

It had taken the monitor a couple of months to convince The Arrow that he has to die, at first him and his wife didn't believe him, they only did because The Monitor took The Arrow's wife to her husbands future grave. And just for extra measures, he also played the unbeatable 'Guilt-Trap' card, saying that The Flash and Supergirl will die, which was only the half truth, he had the suspicion that flash won't go down as easily, and if his contact with Godspeed was something to go by, then their chances of winning dropped, not by a lot, but enough to make a slight difference.

But he wasn't going to tell that to the thing that was powerful enough to break him out of the negative speed-force that he was trapped in for thirty years. He was happy enough 'Serving' him, because after all, he wanted the earthlings to suffer as well.

The Monitor finished telling his tale "Interesting" the shadow whispered so low, that the monitor didn't know if he should've heard that or not.

"Anything else happening on Earth-1?"

"Yes, Godspeed ran away, he wasn't able to beat the flash, and he got injured pretty ba-" His inter-dimensional watch started vibrating, with a curious lifted eyebrow he started reading the new message.

_Harrison Wells, Male 37 - Survivor with Highly Advanced Dimensional Weapons from: Earth-86, Earth-37, Earth-2 / Came from Earth-25 to Earth-1_

By the end of the message his eyes were wide as a saucers and he inwardly cursed his luck, apparently the stars weren't happy enough with the fact that one of the best 'Light' speedsters abandoned them, but now someone from the most futuristically advanced earths decided to come to Earth-1, a Survivor no less, and with this earth's history of having Harrison Wells... Nobody wanted to be in The Monitor's place right now.

There was only so much that he can do in one timeline, he had a limit for using his powers, and he wasn't planning on staying stuck in the stronger speed-force.

Tho he was lucky that his 'Master' was sitting on a wheelchair recovering from the last time he broke the negative speed-force.

He has to catch this new Wells, otherwise it's going to be bad-

"**Get. Out. Of. My. Face. NOW!**"

_Very bad._

**~oOo~**

**A/N: **_oO, i think I'm getting better at cliffhangers, what do you guys think? Please review, I love reading through suggestions, constructive criticism and positive feedback._

_Oh, and while you're at it, I want your opinion on sumthin, if I added a crisis and mentioned several arrow/super girl related stuff, does that out my story under the category of "crossovers" or...? I personally don't think so, but then again, I'm dumm._

_**P.S**__ sorry for making this chapter a a little short, I'm going to have one or two more chapters until crisis, and I need to get this part out of the way first, then a bunch of cool thingies gonna be happenin' (I gave up trying to write properly) and I was thinking that I might write another flash story if this one gets 20-50k views by the end of it (planning to re-write the chapters aswell) if it does manage to hit that much views, I'll be taking Barry on a trip to greekmythology (totally not going to copy God of war stuff, pffft.) and it's prolly gonna be intense._

**REVIEWS:**

**_FlashCayCay_****_: If you want to give it up for adoption, I would be honoured to continue it. I love this story and hope you can continue it._**

Response: I'm glad someone would be honored to continue this story after my Not-so sad demise.

**_XWF1000_**: **_The other people that have liked the story might be up for it but NOT ME! Never liked Harry Potter & Never will but I'f you do one, consider me out of that ._**

Response: Meh, no one really said if I should make a HP fan fiction (other than me ofc) so I won't, maybe in the future I will, I dunno.

**_Roswelllostcause_****_: It's ok I totally understand. I live in the Detroit area where it is pretty bad too. I would love it if you kept going with this. But if you aren't up to that is ok too. Take care and stay healthy. Hope you heal fast._**

Response: we need more positive people like you in the world, haha! Thank you so much. Stay Safe!

**_FlashFrost645237_****_: Plz! Continue! I don't care how long it is between uploads! I REALLY like this story!_**

Response: I love loyal fans! Thank you for sticking by!

_**XWF1000**__**: I'd think you should continue with the story. This story is one of my favorites. Sorry to hear about your issues but take the time you need & come back when you are focused.**_

Response: I love the fact that people actually care about my wellbeing, thank you!

**_NCISprobie2_**: **_Please continue! I have read each chapter multiple times and look forward to reading the next part_**

Response: wow, I didn't know that my story is this good, damn damn damn! This makes me feel giddy. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**No one reviewed my previous chaptrrr.. I'm sad :C**

**DISCLAIMER: I donut own the flash, anything unrecognizable belongs to muahh.**

**~oOo~**

**Barry's House**

Barry's eyes slowly fluttered open then closed back again. He felt like he was on cloud-9 and he felt incredibly energized although he was confused as to why since he is not a morning person. his body was tingling with electricity giving him goosebumps, as if begging him to use the energy that's swirling inside of him. He was going to obey his powers, until he realized he can't move his arms.

_'What?'_ He was wondering why he can't move his arms, that is until he raised his head off the pillow while opening his eyelids and found a very naked Caitlin Snow sleeping on his right arm while holding his left hand in a deadlock, and their legs were tangled together.

He then sighed dropped his head on the pillow and started analyzing the situation. It took him a minute to realize that he was sleeping next to a **_naked_** Caitl- _'wait what?'_ His heart started thumping madly in his chest.

_Crap_

He frantically searched his memory trying to remember how did he get here, let alone getting into this intimate position with non other than Caitlin Snow! He then remembered yesterday where Caitlin said she loved him and then she kissed him and it felt like There was something inside of Barry, another part of himself that was locked in and struggling to come out, but when he looked in Caitlin's eyes and found that she too had the same look of hunger in her eyes, the part that was locked suddenly was broken free. Which explains the sudden rush of energy that seems to be coursing through his veins.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement of the beautiful lady beside him. "Your heartbeat is so loud" Caitlin said groggily while turning around to look at Barry's face.

He still couldn't believe that his Doctor, the only person that truly cared about him as Barry Allen, other than Joe is currently in bed with him. He didn't deserve her, nor did he want to break her heart when the time comes. But then again, he _really_ wanted to be with her, he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, he didn't want to let her go.

It seemed like she noticed the inner turmoil that Barry was having in his mind when she suddenly frowned.

"Hey, stop that! what's wrong?" Caitlin said while sitting up and cupping his cheeks with her thumbs, caressing it lovingly. All thoughts of sleeping vanished.

Barry hesitated before leaning into Caitlin's touch, enjoying the warmth it radiated. "I-I don't d-deserve you..." Barry's voice cracked. He lowered his head, avoiding looking directly into those captivating brown orbs. He hated being so vulnerable, so _weak_, but he didn't care at the moment, he knew that Caitlin won't judge him. atleast that's what he'd like to think.

Caitlin sighed, she knew that Barry's hero complex would eventually surface. "Hey look at me" Caitlin said while moving his face directly in front of hers so he has no choice but to look at her.

"Barry Allen, if there's one person in the world that deserves love, it's you. You're the most selfless person I've ever seen in my whole life, and We love you for who you are, Barry Allen the selfless and Noble CSI that is the sweetest person alive. And I don't care about the future or whatever it holds for us, Frost and _we_ _want to be with you for the rest of our life_, and I won't let a stupid newspaper write my destiny. Will you let it write yours Barry?" Caitlin asked with tears threatening to spill.

Barry searched her gaze, trying to determine if she really meant what she says. No one can really blame him for he was broken and re-built way too many times. When he couldn't find any hint of uncertainty and he replied with determination laced in his words, "No I will not" and brought his head towards Caitlin in a deep kiss, pouring everything into it. And unlike the first kiss where it was their first time letting go of everything they have held inside themselves since day-one, this kiss was passionate and was tingling in the right places.

Sensing something touching her abdomen, she turned into Frost, "Don't even think about it Mr. Allen, you knocked both Caity and I out yesterday in 12-rounds, and you still had some left in you. You took the 'Way too much stamina' statement to a whole new level. I'd even be surprised if I'm able to move without someone holding me" She chided Barry good-naturally. Making it obvious who that 'someone' is. Although it was true, she was aching all over her lower body, and even sitting up was difficult. And she wasn't planning on pleasing Barry any time soon...

But that thought seemed to sweep away when Barry gave her the cutest puppy eyes she's ever seen, and even started pouting.

She groaned, "Fine, you get to have some little fun... After you help me bath of course"

Barry was more than happy with that predicament and flashed both of them to the bath. Plus it offered a outlet for his powers, it's a win-win situation.

**~oOo~**

"Stop it Barry!" Caitlin said while swatting his hand away. They have finished bathing and Barry was trying to tickle Caitlin while she wasn't wearing any clothes, although, definitely not for lack of trying.

But Barry didn't have any intentions of stopping anytime soon, he was just trying to make sure this was real and that he wasn't dreaming. Although the fact that she looked like a goddess and her laughter was like the most beautiful thing he's ever heard, it was so smooth and soft did considerably lighten his mood.

_'Fine then, two can play that game'_ and with that thought, Caitlin switched into frost and raised an index finger while aiming it at Barry's lightning rod. "I wonder what will happen if I freeze your lovely manhood?" Caitlin said while quirking an eyebrow, pretending to be deep in thought.

When he saw that she wasn't playing, Barry raised his hands in mock-surrender and backed off "You win" although he was pretty sure ice doesn't really do much to him, he wasn't planning to test that theory anytime soon, and he refuses to let his manhood be the first test subject.

Caitlin just grinned smugly, pecked his lips and turned back to her current task of wearing clothes. they needed to head to star labs since it was 11:00 PM and they were running pretty late.

Barry just sat at the bed and gazed at the woman that he would do everything for without a second thought, a reason worth fighting for that will make him push himself to the limits everyday. Who knows, he might even ask Oliver for hand-to-hand combat, definitely no arrows. Maybe Supergirl can help since she would probably kick his ass if he wasn't the fastest man alive and had more experience than her. He was brought of of his thoughts by the sound of his phone notifications.

_'Speak of the devil'_ Barry mused while looking at his messages and seeing that Cisco has called 4 times and texted him about 10 times. And Oliver just sent him a message right now.

**Messages:**

_Oliver: Hey Barry, how are you doing? Are you coming to star labs? I came here to talk to you and I only found Cisco, and when I asked him where is Barry he said he doesn't know and he has been texting you all day, you alright?_

_I wonder what Oliver wants... Plus is The Green Arrow was actually worried about me?_

_Barry: Hey Ollie! I'm doing alright, coming right now in about 5 minutes._

_Oliver: Fastest man alive my ass_

_Barry: I'm honored to be Green Arrow's bum. _

Although Barry would never admit it out loud, Oliver has Star City's ass.

~oOo~

"Who's that? By the way, I'm done." Caitlin said after she finished putting on some clothes, She wasn't sore anymore thanks to her healing abilities and was able to walk, although she still felt a little wobbly.

"it's Oliver, apparently he came to star labs and wants to talk to me. Plus Cisco is worried sick about us, so I think we should get going." Barry said while pocketing his phone. "Want to get breakfast?"

"Mm, of course I want breakfast"

"Alright then, ready?" Barry said while opening his arms, planning on carrying her bridal-style.

"No, not yet" Caitlin said, but before Barry even got the chance to register what she said, Caitlin pulled Barry into her and started kissing him, lowering the temperature of her lips to make the kiss more pleasurable since Barry likes ice and she likes heat.

Opposite attracts and stuff.

After 20 seconds of no breathing, they finally decided that they need oxygen in their lungs and pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other's.

"Now I am ready" Caitlin smirked evilly at Barry's dumb-founded look and jumped on Barry's outstretched arms. Fully aware of the bulge that has formed in his pants.

"You're evil!"

**~oOo~**

**Cortex**

"I'm hungry" Cisco said while spinning in his chair. He has been working non stop on Barry's new suit since 7:00 in the morning when he was awoken by an arrow missing his earlobe by an inch and struck his favorite Spider-Man comic book. Apparently Oliver somehow broke into star labs, and even managed to get to Cisco's lab and wanted to talk to team flash about something important.

That was until Oliver saw Barry's new suit, then he began asking Cisco questions... And of course no one can defy Oliver's death-glare so The mechanical engineer kept answering questions until the green arrow was satisfied. And Cisco thought he was unlucky... That was until Oliver told him that he's going to be training Barry, which didn't sound so bad at first. That is, until he asked for a power-dampening ring, something that wouldn't get in the way of training Barry and meant no cheating.

Cisco just grimaced at the thought. It was bad enough that Oliver could easily outsmart Barry with his super-speed, but Barry at normal speed? Now that's just digging your own grave. He'd hate to be Barr-

"EEP!" And with a burst of lightning, Cisco fell off his chair... Again. _Karma_ thought Cisco bitterly.

"Ollie!" Barry said with a grin threatening to split his face.

"Call me that name one more time and when you wake up you'll find an arrow in your shoulder." Oliver said with a serious face, lips twitching. Although that serious face didn't last long, because with the terrified look on Barry's face that looked like a kid that didn't get candy on Halloween, The Green Arrow laughed whole-heartedly.

"I'm just joking" Oliver said and gave Barry a one armed bro-hug. "What's with the lightning? A new party trick?"

Barry returned the hug wondering how on earth did the green arrow start cracking up jokes, "Lightning? Oh, yeah... Well I can now kinda do this" Barry raised his finger and flicked a frozen arrow tip at Oliver that shattered upon impact, and smirked at Oliver's dumbfounded look.

"So he learned that fast?" Cisco whispered to Caitlin "he's a fast learner, what can I say." Caitlin said while gazing lovingly at Barry. Cisco noticed this, but decided not comment. They'll tell him whenever they want.

Oliver remembered that vigilante's doesn't gape openly and closed his mouth "Damn, thank goodness I didn't bring Diggle with me..." Barry laughed "You're the fastest man alive, National City's hero AND now you can control ice?" Oliver shook his head "There's never a boring moment that passes in your life, is there?"

"Nope, not at all... I brought pizza if you want, we can talk while we're eating."

"Pizza for breakfast? Alright then."

Barry started off by talking about Iris, how he broke up with her and is going to get divorced soon. Oliver looked like he wanted to interrupt him, but he stayed silent. He felt like Barry hasn't told anyone about this, and needed to get it off his chest. Barry then told them about the test with Iris's pillow that turned out positive, then the blood test to make sure, and it turned out that Barry was* a virgin, and she wasn't. Caitlin occasionally adding a word or two, and she was holding Barry's hand offering mental support, an action which Barry greatly appreciated but didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room. Oliver had a look of someone that figured out a puzzle, and Cisco just smirked, loving that he bested The Green Arrow in a puzzle which the mechanical engineer already knew, which is kinda cheating but he didn't care.

Oliver decided to tell them why he was here, giving Barry some time to get his emotions in check. He told them how the monitor came a yesterday when he and Felicity were sleeping, and what the monitor said about having to sacrifice himself for the universe, otherwise the multiverse will collapse and The flash will die along with Supergirl, which Barry gave Oliver a confused look, that doesn't make sense, barry thought, but then the monitor was able to manipulate timelines and switched me with the green arrow and Oliver as the flash'. He voiced his thoughts but Oliver just shrugged, he was a vigilante not a scientist.

Barry saw the questioning glances that Oliver shot him every time Oliver looked at Caitlin and their joined hands, while Cisco looked like he knew what was happening but was curious, so Barry told them about what happened with Caitlin, how she sacrificed everything for him and he didn't even give her a second thought. How Iris kept him wrapped around her fingers just out of jealousy and how he figured out that Iris didn't love him until he was the flash. Barry then continued saying how he was unworthy of Caitlin's love, which Caitlin responded by punching his arm and hugging it, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid... I love you... You deserve...' And Barry just rested his head on hears, trying to blink away tears. He was surprised when he saw Cisco almost crying and even Oliver's eyes were watering, and that's coming from a man that has faced everything the world has to offer and never shed a tear.

They stayed silent, enjoying the comfortable silence that decended on them, making it easier to gather their thoughts... Until it was interrupted by Star labs's alarm system.

Cisco got up from his chair and he groaned when he saw the surveillance camera that was directed at the entrance outside of star labs. "Not again... Guys, I think you should see this."

Outside was non other than _another_ Harrison wells, but that wasn't what caught their eyes, what did was the fact that he had two weapons that had some substance inside of them that was swirling around, emitting a soft blue hue, strapped on the back of his tank-top with a pistole on his waist and a thing that held ammo across his chest and multiple scars visible on his triceps, and a long scar that was connected from his wrist to the elbow on his right arm.

He was currently waiving at the camera that was _supposed_ to be hidden.

"I was wondering when the next Wells was going to come" Barry said and flashed towards the main entrance, planning to have Oliver interrogate this new Harrison.

When Barry came back, he dropped Harrison in the cortex "Thanks for the lift, Allen" wells said and calmly walked towards a empty chair that was near Cisco while removing his dual-blasters, and placed his feet on the desk. "Cisco, Caitlin" Harrison nodded towards them, enjoying the shocked faces they where making. He then felt something sharp poking the back of his head and guessed that it was a tranq arrow since it wasn't sharp enough to be a regular arrow, and it smelled like narcotic. _old schhol style Eh?_

"What's you're name and how do you know theirs?" Oliver said with a deep growl, increasing the pressure on his neck with every passing second.

Harrison smirked.

Harrison calmly raised his arms showing that he had nothing in them, and placed the wapons that were his back on the desk. Not that he'd be able to pull anything fast enough. "Harrison Wells, people call me P.W which stands for Paranoid Wells, and I'm from Earth-28"

"Still doesn't explain how do you know our names, especially with me wearing a suit." Barry asked.

"Oh, well. A friend of yours told me your names and came to my earth asking for help, I owe him one since he saved my life, so here I am." P.W said evasively, "Plus he said this might be the most dangerous mission I've had, and I'm always up for a challenge."

"What's his name, and why would we need your help?" Barry doesn't have that many friends. Cisco would have told him if he asked someone for help, and the only person that he isn't in touch with is and knows his secret is Julian. And Barry was pretty sure Julian wouldn't betray his secret.

"First can you please stop poking me with that tranquilizer arrow? It's annoying" he was starting to feel a little drowsy and he was 80% sure that he's bleeding right now.

"How did you know the type of the arrow I'm using?" Oliver said while pulling the arrow away. He was pretty sure that he got the jump on this Wells, therefor he didn't see his arrow. Oliver started making his own original arrows, so he couldn't have guessed it.

"Trade secret" Harrison said and smirked at the scowl the green arrow was supporting.

"Ahem.." Barry coughed, bringing the conversation back on track.

"Right, his name is Godspeed-" upon Barry's reaction, Wells raised his hand, stopping any further questions. "-he doesn't trust anybody and he has a lot of knowledge on the speed force.-" That got Barry thinking, knowledge about the speedforce? He'd ask Wells later if Godspeed is willing to train him, since Barry new he'd probably be demolished if not for the fact that he somehow had ice powers at the time.

"-And he said there's some crisis happening that involves the entire multi-verse and the Monitor, so he aske-" In a blink of an eye, the so called 'paranoid-wells' was yanked by his neck and his back was against the wall.

His only thought was '_Thank god I have been wearing armo_r'

"**What do you know about the Monitor?**" Barry said with a dangerous growl, his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of blue. He was emitting waves and waves of electricity, it was suffocating to the point where even The Green Arrow had to take a step back and Cisco was hiding behind a chair* of all things. Except for Caitlin, she didn't seem to be bothered by it at all.

Wells just kept struggling with the firm clasp Barry had around his neck. _he has one hell of an iron grip!_

"Barry, please stop" Frost said while forcing Barry to look at her eyes. As soon as he looked into her eyes his own immediately turned green and softened, releasing Wells in the process. but there was still some anger lurking behind his orbs.

Frost then continued to hug him, and pulled away leaving him an arm's-length away. "It wouldn't do us any good if he was dead" Frost said with a smile. Giving Wells some time to catch his breath.

A small part of Barry's mind said that he should feel guilty about the fact that he was a second away from killing someone, but it seemed like the guilt that was consuming him ever since he became the flash evaporated after todays conversation that he had with Caitlin. He knew he would never endorse killing, but he wasn't going to stand by and do nothing while prisoners kept escaping after being put back in prison time and time again, Eobard Thawne being the prime example.

"Thanks Frost" he hugged her one more time, pecked her on the lips and did a 180-mood swing that would make Oliver green with envy.

Which it did.

"The Monitor is a sore topic for me." Wells just nodded in understanding. "Since you said Godspeed is a friend of yours, is it possible that he would be able to train me?" And upon the questioning glances, he elaborated "Oliver would be good and all with physical and mental training, but since I'm sure no one expects me to actually fight without powers-" He got nods from everyone at this "-Godspeed would be the best choice, since Wells here said that he has decent knowledge about the speedforce, whereas I don't."

"He could've been lying" Oliver said. It was to be expected since he is the most skeptical person Barry's ever met, but he didn't know his previous encounter with Godspeed.

"Even if he is, I have gone against him one time, and he easily beat me within the first 30-seconds and was toying with me for half of the battle-" upon seeing the disbelieving stares, he started explaining "he was able to manipulate the speedforce energy in ways I have never seen before by any of the other speedsters including Thawne" Barry spat the name.. Literally. "and even me." Barry finished explaining and looked expectedly towards P.W.

Wells just shrugged "I guess he wouldn't mind since if he was, he probably would've left and didn't bother asking for help."

"Why didn't he personally come here?"

"He's kinda scared of you, you're a speedster's worst nightmare since you are quick and you have ice powers." Wells said while pushing a red button that Godspeed gave him whenever he needed something.

Barry wanted to ask how he knew that he had ice powers, but he remembered that this Wells works with Godspeed and most likely told him everything.

They were sitting in a semi-comfortable silence until they were hit by a powerful force of energy. "Sorry for that, I was on a different earth and had business to finish." He was trying to find his hometown, but the fact that there was thousands of different earths with different frequency and different species that looked the same didn't make it easier.

"So, what did you want?" Godspeed asked, his voice sounding inhuman and ridiculously deep.

"Training" Barry flashed infront of Godspeed, making sure that he saw his lightning since Barry figured out that the color of lightning depends on how fast the speedster is, and since Godspeed's lightning was pure white while his was Blue and White, Barry knew that Godspeed is faster.

Blue orbs that were dancing with electricity clashed with white pupil-less orbs that were glowing, seemingly in an endless void and proceeded to have a staring contest, in which every part of the room was visibly shaking with an unseen force they have never felt before. The other occupants of the room decided to leave since they really didn't want to suffocate to death, leaving only Caitlin behind that was also slightly struggling under Godspeed's power, but Barry's were acting like a warm blanket, protecting her.

Godspeed seemed to be staring right into Barry's soul, trying to determine if he was worthy of the knowledge of the actual fastest man alive and even the speedforce of said person. Yes, he was willing to sacrifice his speedforce because they were a curse as much as they were a blessing. Plus he already knew that Barry is possibly the strongest speedster - not considering Eobard Thawne - and while he had knowledge, Barry had experience and strength on his side. He might be able to defeat Barry if it was his own speedforce against Barry's, but if Barry's ice powers were developed and trained, he'd be a force to be reckoned with.

Seeing the emotions behind Barry's eyes was the answer. Barry's eyes held a ginormous amount of love and affection towards those he calls family, along with a sense of a natural leader and a thirst for knowledge, he decided that Barry is the only person that he'd truly trust. And Godspeed was planning earn Barry's trust aswell.

Not that he'd admit to it.

Breaking the connection he had felt when he was looking into Barry's soul, Godspeed nodded.

"Very well. Meet me tomorrow at 12:00 PM in the desert." Barry nodded, it was a good idea to start with his weaknesses since he still likes the sun, but the tingly sensation with it annoys him.

"Also it'd be a good idea if you started training with Oliver. I have been following him around and his techniques are decent." And with that, the fastest man alive disappeared.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Whelp... Sorry for not posting earlier, I wasn't able to concentrate and I was feeling tired all the time. I'm a very hyper-active person and with my current inability to walk it's really hard for my mental capability. I'm not used to sitting down for longer than 30 minutes and it's taken a toll on me. **

**I think I forgot to edit a single spelling mistake and it doesn't have a red line under it because I corrected it and forgot to correct it at the same time... If that made any sense. So if you're able to catch the mistake, please do tell.**

**I have been writing a couple of words every day for the past 2 weeks when an idea pops in my head occasionally. **

**I might just keep posting once every 2 weeks if I'm gonna stay like this. (I might upload spooderman aswell. Keyword: might)**

**\- [ 1 review = 1% motivation = faster uploads] -**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** READ THE END AUTHOR NOTE

**review**

_you guys don't understand how much fanfic writers love reading reviews, like pls, if you read a fanfic just try leaving a review. _

_pretty please?_

_also make sure to read the Author note at the bottom. _

_Update: I didn't really do anything much except for tidying up the story __with line-breaks (although I could swear I added them when I posted the chapter, but I just woke up so that's why I'm editing it right now.) and I fixed a couple of (alot of )capitalization/(a lot of)thoughts/(some)grammar mistakes. didn't do anything major._

**Disclaimer: I Don't own The Flash**

* * *

Ever since Godspeed left yesterday, Cisco, Oliver and the new Harrison started working on a training area for Barry in the speed lab because Cisco's lab was already occupied with the new suit for Barry. which is almost done, just needed some little tweaks that will take a day or two to finish.

Cisco is the person who built whatever Oliver told him to build, regarding the training area. And with Harrison being a weapon's expert, helped a bit in designing the weapons and some of the practice dummies. Harrison and Oliver have been surprisingly getting along just fine, to the point that even Oliver complimented him twice.

All while Cisco was doing all the hard work and trying to figure out the odds on how on earth was this new Wells could befriend the scariest person in the world and even get complimented _he doesn't even compliment me!_, all in less than 4 hours.

_that must be a new record_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Cortex,**

Barry was sitting cross-legged on the floor, enjoying the feeling of the cold metal tiles. The tiles weren't that cold, but still cold enough for it to be slightly enjoyable. He was deep in thought, thinking over every possible outcome of what he considered to be "The Last Battle" - which sounded cliche - between him and Eobard. And he was also thinking over his earlier conversation with Godspeed.

If the article in the time-vault was anything to go by, it said that only Oliver, Atom and Hawkgirl were there in the fight with him and he still lost, so that means that something happened to the others and they weren't able to come, or the Monitor decided to get rid of them for a day, or they didn't wanna fight with him? Barry shook the last thought out of his head, they would surely fight with him since his earth isn't the only one that is threatened, the whole multi-verse is.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone - by the looks of it was Caitlin - sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulders. "what are you thinking about?"

"Remember the article in the time-vault?" Barry said while bringing his arms around Caitlin's waist and enjoying the jolt of electricity that was coursing through his body upon contact with Caitlins' cool body.

Caitlin went silent for a second, basking in the warmth that was radiating from Barry's body. "what about it?"

"It mentioned nothing about superheroes from different earths, only mentioned the ones that are on this earth"

Caitlin tensed up ever so slightly, "Yeah-h... Only Oliver, Atom, and Hawkgirl." How could she not remember? The nightmares kept her up all night. They were mostly about Barry just randomly disappearing and leaving her alone. She hated the feeling of emptiness whenever Barry wasn't around her. It felt as if a part of her was missing.

Barry didn't know why or how, but he felt like this is a bad memory for Caitlin, he could almost feel her fear that was directed towards him, and without even thinking Barry just hugged her tighter, unaware that he was sending love and the feeling of being safe through their unique bond.

As soon as Barry did that, he felt like his heart was softly vibrating, matching that of Caitlin's heartbeat, which immediately made Caitlin relax into his arms with a soft, almost inaudible moan and told him to continue.

Surprised that Barry could feel that Caitlin instantly relaxed after he felt his heart vibrate, Barry got really confused about what just happened, but decided he'll talk to her about it after he digests the idea that he can now somehow feel what Caitlin is feeling? He should probably talk to Godspeed about it. He was the more experienced speedster after all.

Taking a deep breath and then letting it out, "what if we ask superheroes from different earths like Supergirl, Batwoman, and The Legends of Tomorrow to join the fight, that'll surely change the outcome of the battle?" Barry already knew that Supergirl would help him if wherever he was, even if he asked from a whole different dimension.

Although it seemed like the obvious choice, he wondered why that didn't show in the newspaper since forgetting to mention a bunch of super-heroes with different superpowers was kind of impossible. Plus, he just wanted Caitlin's opinion.

Caitlin thought about this for a split-second and decided it was a good idea. An alien and a bunch of meta-humans vs a couple of robots and the craziest man alive? "Sounds like a good idea, they could train us as well, since although we have been doing this-" gesturing wildly at the cortex with her finger which made her look very adorable "-For a while, they're still meta-humans with unique capabilities," Caitlin said, unaware that Barry already knew he'd bring Kara to train him and Caitlin, and that her thoughts resembled his own.

"well then," Barry said while standing up, disappointed at the loss of contact between them as if two connected puzzles were removed from one another, although he wouldn't want to do anything else other than hug Caitlin and sleep till the rest of eternity, but there was a barely a month left according to the Time-Vault and they weren't properly equipped to fight a battle that surely will go down in history.

"I'm going to go get Kara first," Barry said while engaging Caitlin in a _VERY_ heated kiss, trying to replicate the feeling of his heart vibrating like it was earlier.

It seemed to work, and after a couple of seconds when breathing was required, they parted away, wanting more. but sadly they didn't have the time, so one last peck will have to do. "I love you"

"Love you too" Barry replied before running straight through the wall and out of S.T.A.R Labs while wearing his 'Old' Red flash suit

Cisco came around the corner holding his IPad "Hey Ba-" before Cisco could even finish his greeting, Barry ran into the wall. _That's a first_, Guess the normal exit wasn't enough.

Cisco cringed at the weird Red-colored suit mixed with Barry's new blue and white lightning, it looked _horrible_ and that's the first time Cisco said anything bad about his creations.

Caitlin looked at Cisco curiously, "what's up?"

Cisco just shook his head with a soft smile on his face. _Barry is such a dork sometimes,_ Cisco thought. Until he realized Caitlin was asking him something. "Oh- nothing, I was just wondering if you want to help us build a training area for Barry?"

Caitlin shrugged, "why not," she said before walking to Cisco and towards the speed lab. "By the way, who's 'Us'?"

"Oliver, Harry and-"

Upon hearing that Oliver and the new Harrison Wells are working together, Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the back of Cisco's head.

"Did you just say that THE Oliver, like as in Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, the guy that kicks ass without even having superpowers, is working with someone that was armed up to the teeth with weapons that can potentially destroy the whole building?"

"I know right!" Cisco exclaimed while throwing his arms up in the air, almost dropping his IPad. "He is becoming way too soft"

Caitlin just sighed and continued walking while shaking her head.

* * *

**Earth 36**

Kara Danvers was having a _horrible_ day. First of all, she hasn't eaten any potstickers yet - can you imagine? -, she also had a big fight with Alex about their father, or in Kara's case, step-father. And to make matters worse, said father turned into a big mindless crocodile that was currently going towards her mother's house.

Although from the looks of it, he wasn't going there to have a chit-chat.

Supergirl just sighed before flying after Jeremiah. She really doesn't want to hurt her father. Though she wasn't able to catch up to the massive crocodile because he was clearing multiple buildings with every single jump he took until he eventually reached a little wooden cabin which he somehow knew his wife was located in and started breaking it down.

Seeing that their little cabin was destroyed, Supergirl felt like a bucket of ice was thrown at her and started pushing herself over the limit, the wind slapping her face almost painfully and her fists were burning from the pressure.

Jeremiah kept tearing the place apart slowly but surely, the only thought running through his head was _kill_. until he was knocked back by a powerful supersonic punch. Coming from one of the strongest aliens alive, it felt as if his soul left his body for a second.

_Crap_ Kara thought and was about to go get her mother, but she saw J'onn already there and so she started flying towards the building that Jeremiah crashed into, although she thought she had held back on the punch, Kara was surprised that she was somehow able to run fast enough for a supersonic punch. _Barry would be proud._

She was worried that she hit the massive crocodile - which is her father - way too hard, but as soon as she saw him stand up, she released the breath that she was holding until she realized he was running towards her while throwing cars - At least he was alive, not dead. - and despite not being on target, there were still civilians around her. She was about to fly towards a car that was thrown at a mother and her child until she saw that J'onn once again, took care of it.

while she was distracted, Jeremiah was able to land a nasty left hook, which flung her through a taxi car and into the building.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jeremiah," Supergirl said while grunting in pain.

His response was to throw a massive rock at her that would have surely knocked her out from the speed it was thrown at.

"This is not going to end well, is it?"

They kept dancing around each other for over 5 minutes, J'onn wasn't able to help her because he got bitten by Jeremiah and needed medical attention immediately, which left her in a one-vs-one situation that she was very much losing. Not that she was weaker than Jeremiah, she was way stronger; she was just holding back _a lot_.

* * *

But just like any other dance, it had to eventually end. Although it wasn't in Supergirl's favor. She was in really bad shape, her suit torn in many different places, her beautiful blonde hair was turning black from the amount of times she went through buildings and cars.

Supergirl just sighed. She knew that she had to end this before he did, and she was about to punch the living daylights out of him until he suddenly bit her shoulder and started hammering her with punches, every punch being stronger than the other.

The fact that he bit her didn't surprise her. Well, maybe a little. But what made her gobsmacked was the fact that he was able to pierce through her skin which is _really_ bad since now the venom is inside of her body and judging by her position, she won't be getting patched up anytime soon.

In a last-ditch attempt, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the repeated punches, and focused as much heat as she can behind her eyelids, then as soon as she opened them a red blazing beam shot straight into the Crocodile's chest, knocking him away from her and into the wall.

But she didn't stop there since it looked like it wasn't affecting him at all, with a roar of pure anger, she pushed herself to the max, remembering each and every painful memory she could remember, and focused it into her laser beams which were growing in both size and intensity by every passing second.

For a second she forgot who she was targeting, getting lost in the amount of pain the memories about Lena rejecting her, to Mon-El's death, it felt like her heart was crumbling into pieces and her body wasn't even controlled by her, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but she couldn't. Her consciousness didn't let her. So She kept holding the laser beam, which took every ounce of her strength until she wasn't able to hold it anymore and collapsed into the ground.

She felt absolutely drained and she was about to go unconscious until she how much damage she did to her 'Father'. There stood the Crocodile, knocked out with a gaping hole through his abdomen. Which was growing back every second, but she didn't notice that. She only noticed the gaping hole. She tried to fight the black edges that were closing in on her vision, but like any person, she eventually lost the battle.

Or that's what she thought, until she heard a voice that was slowly fading, but then she was hit by what felt like lightning and she instantly woke up gasping for air.

"Hey, hey. Relax. it's me" Barry said while holding her hand and straightening her up in a sitting position.

"w-who?" Kara said groggily while rubbing her forehead with one hand, and the other still holding his hand. One of the downfalls of being electrocuted while going unconscious is the brain-exploding type headache that followed.

Barry took off his mask and gave his trademark cheesy grin. "It's me, Barry."

Taking a look at his face, she looked at his eyes and instantly knew it was Barry, even before he said it. His eyes were the only thing that Kara thought about 90% of the time, so it wasn't really surprising that she knew who he was almost instantly. That and she felt that her heart was doing a couple of flips, like it always does when she's around Barry.

"Oooh, hey B-Barry," Kara said while rubbing her temples.

"Hey you, glad you remember me." Barry said while still holding a grin until he saw that there was blood on her suit.

As soon as he went to touch it, Kara instantly hissed in pain and instinctively started crushing Barry's hand which made him panic, not because his hand was getting squished, he's now strong enough that it didn't bother him anymore. What made him panic was that he has never seen Supergirl bleed before, and judging from the fact that she hissed in pain when he touched her shoulder, Barry knew that she's the one injured. The blood belonged to her.

"You're bleeding," Barry said while pointing at her shoulder.

"I am?" Kara said, still feeling lightheaded but nevertheless, she still followed where Barry's finger was pointing at.

"Oh... c-crap." Kara muttered, "Alex is g-going to kill me"

Barry didn't respond, he was busy trying to think of a way that he could remove the venom without potentially killing her. He couldn't get her to a hospital, she might not be able to handle the amount of lightning he would generate while running, he needed to do something quick. And well… he couldn't think of doing anything else because he's not a doctor. And Barry started to panic yet again.

His mind working at over a thousand-miles per hour, he tried remembering if he's ever been in that situation before and what did Caitlin did to patch him up, but he really couldn't think of anything. That is, until he remembered he can phase through walls.

He hoped that it was possible to vibrate her molecules at an atomic level so that the venom would phase through.

"Hey, think you can lie down for me?" Barry asked gently.

"s-sure," Kara said obligingly, which surprised Barry. But then again, she was dying, and she knew that.

After she lied down, with Barry sitting on his knees and still holding her left hand "I'm going to vibrate your body to the point that it becomes invisible, It might not work but it's still our best chance" Barry said while holding his hand a couple of inches away from the bite-mark.

"A-Alright, g-go ahead, I t-trust you" her voice sounded scratchy and was slowly fading away.

Taking a deep breath, "I'm going to start on three, okay?"

Kara just nodded, not trusting her voice.

Releasing the breath "One"

Barry started to slowly lower his hand over her shoulder. He could see that Kara was squeezing her eyes shut in pain, and he hated seeing such a powerful person in so much pain.

"Two"

Only an inch away from the wound, he could feel that Kara was shaking since she was now only a regular human without powers.

"Three"

As soon as he felt Kara's muscles tense up, he instantly gripped her shoulder and started vibrating slowly, impressed at the fact that Kara hasn't started screaming yet, gradually increasing the vibration of his whole body because he doesn't know how much a powerless Kara can handle.

And slowly but surely he was vibrating fast enough to where he started seeing a green substance dripping outside of her wound, he started grinning which soon turned into a frown as soon as she started screaming, unable to handle the pain.

Barry didn't know when to stop, but he guessed that vibrating her to the point where she's invisible would be the best choice. So he did just that while Kara was still screaming her throat dry. He was dying inside by every passing second. He can't handle seeing Kara scream in so much pain and agony. Although he wasn't going to let her die, not on his watch at least.

Once she started turning invisible, Barry instantly stopped vibrating his hand. "H-Hey, you okay?" Barry said with an edge of sadness Kara has never heard before.

"K-Kind of" Kara whispered, her shoulder felt way better. Hell, her entire body felt better after that. She was screaming because her human body can't handle the vibration, and the venom going pouring out of her system was extremely painful, It felt like someone trying to take out a barb-wire from inside her body. Her shoulder still felt like there was still something left there, but she said nothing about it because she really didn't want to go through another one of those vibrating sessions again.

Barry allowed a brief smile to play on his lips, enjoying the way that Kara's hair was sticking out in every single direction and her face covered in a bit of dirt. She looked like she came out of a war-zone looking cute in kind-of a good way.

Then, as if he got struck by lightning again, he felt memories of someone else playing in his mind; it looked like someone was patching Barry's wound, but with Barry being... well, Barry, he didn't listen to the voice's order and got up, only to hold his chest and fall back on the bed.

The voice said, "Told you. We still need to clean up the wound" in a smug tone with an edge of worry which sounded like Caitlin's and Barry just groaned in realization. _Now I can see her memories? this is getting weird. I need a sub-zero tempreture bath._ Barry thought, although one thing kept ringing through his head 'Clean up the wound' then he remembered that he still hasn't thoroughly checked if vibrating her body worked.

After that memory faded away, he started looking at her shoulder again and found that the wounds still had a green substance sticking out of them. He probably was able to remove 90% of the venom, but 10% stayed, those can be easily healed but he wasn't going to take that chance, so he did something no one would have expected him to do, not even his own mind.

As if Barry was a puppet controlled by tiny ropes, he closed his eyes and started drawing circles around the bite-mark, each circle making Kara cry out in pain.

"w-what are you doing?" She looked over to see Barry with his eyes closed, and his fingers that were hovering over her bite-mark were pulsating with a bit of electricity.

"Sending a very small electrical current through the venom, enough that it would destroy its atoms. Basically removing the venom in the most difficult way possible. Ready?"

Kara barely understood half of what Barry was saying, but she nodded never-the-less. She probably trusted Barry as much as she trusted Alex.

"One"

Nothing happened, Barry just continued to draw circles around her wound.

"Two"

Barry opened his eyes, which now turned into pupil-less glowing white orbs. He was emitting so much power Kara got scared for a second, but she couldn't do anything, she was practically helpless... by her own choice.

"Three"

As soon as he felt her muscles tense again, he sent the weakest lightning bolt he can generate, and started controlling the electricity, destroying all the chemicals that were trying to escape the inevitable lightning.

Kara was surprised when Barry removed his hand, she didn't even feel a thing, except for her shoulder feeling like it was floating around. After a while, Kara could actually move her shoulder, it felt way better. "T-Thanks Bar-"

Although Barry didn't hear her, he was busy trying to clear his head up. He felt like he's having a migraine and his head was going to explode. But the feeling disappeared as fast as it came, leaving Barry with so many questions, his brain was having difficulties processing his thoughts.

"Kara!" a loud voice echoed through Kara's ear.

"Alex?" Kara said while touching her earpiece. Apparently the electrical current was strong enough to re-activate the comms that were destroyed while she was fighting her father.

"Oh, thank god you're alive! I'm coming to get you right now." Alex's voice paused for a second before saying, "How's Dad?"

"Oh... Don't worry, Barry's here. A-And J-Jeremiah i-is-" She was interrupted by a very inhuman roar.

The obnoxiously loud roar - which sounded like a T-Rex from Jurassic Park - finally snapped Barry out of his daze, his thoughts being put on hold for the moment.

"Ooo, the Big guy is now awake," Barry said before cracking his knuckles, his whole body emitting bright lightning bolts that were dancing around every single inch of his body he felt like he was flying in a chair massage, and if that's what using his powers at half of his capabilities, he can't wait to unleash hell on this monster that dared to injure _his_ \- since when she was his now? - Kara.

"Barry!" Kara yelled, trying to get his attention.

Making sure that the Crocodile looking thing isn't going to try doing anything funny, Barry looked back at Kara with a questioning glance.

"Don't hurt h-him, j-just knock him out or something." Kara pleaded. She didn't know how strong Barry is, and judging from the intensity of the electricity that was jumping around his body, she didn't want her father to be the first test subject of Barry's full strength.

"why? Didn't that thing bite your shoulder, almost killing you?"

"N-No- I m-mean... Yes!, but that's m-my father," Her voice cracked after saying 'my father'. "he's under a serum that turns him into... well, whatever that thing is"

Barry was disappointed that he wasn't going to use his powers in full strength, but Barry now knew why she got defeated. She was holding back because she was fighting her father. Barry sympathized with her because he'd probably let his father do the same thing to him if he was in her shoes.

"well buddy, it's your lucky day, you're not going to get your ass kicked by someone that's-" He knew that the Crocodile looking thing was running towards him at full speed, he was just trying to rile him up so Barry could know how strong Crocodile is. Barry didn't want to accidentally punch Kara's father into a new reality. "-The size of your teeth, maybe even smaller" was the last thing Barry said before he got knocked into the same wall that Kara was watching the fight from. Barry was surprised at the strength of that thing, but never-the-less he was still flying towards a injured Kara. But before he could land on her, he phased straight through her.

Upon contact, Kara shivered slightly. It felt as if she was floating through an ice-cold bath, her favorite. "A little too early don't you think?" Kara quipped with a laugh that soon turned into a grimace. She really hated having blood on her suit, but what made it worse was the fact that it was her own.

Barry, unaware of what she was referring to, guessed that she was making a sexual remark since he literally went through her body, which she probably felt. At least he thought so.

Barry just grinned while carrying her to the building opposite of the building that was currently getting destroyed by the Crocodile "They don't call me the fastest man alive for nothing" Although he wasn't the 'fastest', Godspeed is. but godspeed wasn't human, so Barry can technically call himself 'The fastest man alive'

"Got anything to prove that you are the fastest?" Kara asked. She was still a bit salty after losing to Barry in a race.

Barry grinned. "I can knock out our little Crocodile friend and get you back to the D.E.O base in less than 10 seconds, "

Kara exclaimed, "That's impossible!" which she would later regret in about 8 seconds.

"Start counting," Barry added with a wink before disappearing behind blue and white lightning.

_That's new_ Kara thought, She thought Barry had orange lightning, but apparently not. Although she cringed at the fact that he was wearing red and his lightning was blue and white.

_One,_

Barry ran straight into the Crocodile but he was knocked out of the way because the Crocodile was trying to throw a car at the building and his giant arm accidentally hit Barry in the face.

_Two,_

Barry got up in less than a millisecond and ran up the building. Once he reached the roof, he jumped towards another building while generating one of the strongest lightning bolts he has ever created.

_Three,_

The Crocodile could only stare at the figure that was running up the building, Barry's eyes were so bright it actually scared the Crocodile and made something inside of him stir, as if trying to force him to get away but the Crocodile wasn't having any of it.

_Four_

Barry just gave the Crocodile a smile before doing a full 360-spin for momentum and threw the lightning bolt straight at the Crocodile's face

_Five_

Said Crocodile didn't even have time to register the fact that he was pushed into the ground, cracking the pavement. He didn't even see what he was hit by! the only thing he felt was his whole nervous system shutting down and rebooting so many times until his body couldn't handle it anymore and went unconscious.

_Six_

Barry hoped that once The Crocodile turns back into Jeremiah, he wouldn't have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Barry watched as the Crocodile started wobbling around before dropping to the ground, and Barry went to make sure that he is not getting up anytime soon. Once he made sure that he was knocked out, Barry just chuckled while lifting him off the ground and took him to the D.E.O, the fact that the Crocodile weighted probably over 1,000 pounds and he was carrying it so easily didn't even register in his mind.

_Sev-_

Barry reached the D.E.O and threw the Crocodile at a prison that was open. He locked the door behind him and before he left, he yelled out a "Hey Guys!", effectively confusing everyone in the room.

He then went back to where Kara was staring at where he was two seconds ago - probably in disbelief - and picked her up bridal style. she has lost a lot of blood and she was way lighter than she was when he first found her knocked out, so Barry guessed she was probably going unconscious and started panicking yet again, _she's going to give me a heart attack at this rate._ Barry thought before running straight towards the D.E.O

He took his time running there because he doesn't want to supercharge her body and do more damage than what has been already done.

As soon as he appeared in the D.E.O he was greeted by an angry Alex and an injured J'onn J'onzz.

"Who are you?" Alex said while pointing a gun at the person who was holding someone covered in red... as soon as she realized who he was holding she knew that what he was about to say next was not going to be nice, so she instantly put her gun away, back to its holster and braced herself.

"I really don't have time to deal with you right now. Mind telling me where's the medical room here? Kara here needs some medical attention"

Alex grimaced at Barry's words, it wasn't as bad as she expected, knowing that Barry is a good guy, but it still stung. He was upset because he's holding her sister, and all that Alex was doing was threatening him with a gun and doing absolutely nothing.

"It's upstairs, Follow me," Alex said in her natural leader voice. As soon as she started running up the stairs, Barry was already there in the Med Bay slowly putting Kara in a comfortable position. After he was done, he lifted his mask off just so Alex wouldn't annoy him anymore.

Even then, Alex still didn't give up, she wondered how Barry now had different color lightning and was able to beat her father faster than her sister could, there's no way he is stronger than Kara. At least that's what she thought.

Barry saw the questioning glances Alex was giving him and he started getting really upset. "It's not about me right now, it's about your sister. Go get some doctors here already, she's been like that for almost 10 minutes-" Barry didn't know exactly how long, but he guessed around 10-minutes from the bite-mark. He was a CSI, after all. "-So please, Go. Get. A. Fucking. Doctor." Barry said, his voice booming all over the place, leaving no room for discussion. It took way too much effort to hold his body from supercharging the whole place and turning it into dust.

Every agent that was currently in the room started scurrying away, including Alex while J'onn was hooking Kara to the heart monitor and putting a couple of lamps around her bed. Barry was leaning on the door-frame with his hands across his chest, listening to Kara's heartbeat monitor and the slow rhythmic movement of her chest going up and down.

And after a minute, an agent that sounded like he was about to piss his pants called out to Barry "Sir!"

Barry turned around and looked him in the eye. "Yes?"

"T-The available d-doctors are busy working on the Crocodile" Ooh, how he wanted to die right now. The agent could literally feel Barry's eyes looking at his soul, deciding which part would should he eat first.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right now." Barry deadpanned looking at the agent that was shrinking by the second. When the agent said nothing, Barry just sighed - which sounded like a growl - He didn't expect to visit his friend to see her on the brink of death, by her own father no-less, and now this 'there is no doctor available' bull crap. Barry needed something that is strong enough to handle all of his pent up frustration, and he needed it quick.

As soon as he put his mask on, Alex came through and yelled for him to stop. "I can help Kara!"

"Do you have any experience in the medical field?" Barry asked in a low whisper, although everyone in the room could hear it.

"Y-Yes-" J'onn looked at Alex like she grew a third head and started breathing fire, He has never heard Alex stutter before. "-U-uh actually... only a little bit, I occasionally patch up Kara every now and then"

"So that's basically a no." Barry shook his head disappointedly before going through a wall, creating a dimensional rift and coming back with a surprised Caitlin that was about to throw up. Which all happened in less than 15 seconds.

J'onn and Alex knew that Caitlin isn't from this earth, so they were surprised that Barry was able to create a dimensional rift so quickly.

Barry came went straight into S.T.A.R Labs and only had to look for a second before he found Caitlin, he even took a little sneak-peek - which meant that he saw every single little detail - of the training area, and he actually liked it, it felt homey...

Although once he came back with a green-faced Caitlin, he realized he messed up... badly.

"Oops," Barry said before grabbing a nearby trash can and letting Caitlin throw-up while holding her hair.

"Seriously Barry? You know I can't handle how fast you can go-" Barry knew that the statement had a double meaning "- so you grab me in super-speed and take me through a dimensional rift? I'm so going to kill you for that!"

Barry looked scared for a second "Uh y-yeah s-sure, although first can you please check how Kara is doing?" Barry said with a slightly higher pitch voice while pointing his finger at an unconscious Kara, which made Caitlin realize where they were right now, definitely not alone.

Caitlin nodded and turned on 'Doctor Mode', and she instantly started dancing around the room with the grace of a doctor that has done this way too many times. She was thankful that this looked like a normal medical room and everything was placed in the correct places. Although she didn't know how Kara's body worked, she had Alex for that. And with both of them working over Kara and yelling medical terms, Barry took his old spot at the door frame and glanced at Caitlin's beautiful behind. Caitlin has the experience of more than a hundred doctors, mostly because she has to fix up Barry's reckless ass, but he knew she can handle everything. He trusted her more than anybody in his life.

Barry was still gazing at Caitlin when he was interrupted by the sound of echoing footsteps, like someone was running towards him, and when he turned he was face to face with an old friend that was struggling to catch his breath.

"Hey Guys you need to-"

"Winn?" Barry asked, trying to make sure it is actually him

Winn was about to make a witty remark directed at the person who dared to interrupt him until he realized who it was. "Barry? is that you? Holy Jesus!" Winn said before clinging to Barry as if he was holding for dear life.

Barry just awkwardly started patting Winn's back, "Hey buddy… what's up?"

Winn just kept hugging him for a second longer before pushing away while swiping up on his IPad and directly towards a TV that was hanging right in front of Kara's bed.

As soon as Barry's eye landed on the TV, he suddenly felt nauseous "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me right now."

"I really wish I was... but Superman has gone un-super and is about to destroy half of the city..."

On the screen was no other than Superman punching everything that glanced at him the wrong way... which was basically everything around him, even the poor hotdog stand. Everybody in the room had their eyes glued on the TV except for Barry.

Barry just slid down the door frame knowing that there is no way in hell he was going to be the strongest alien on the planet, he has seen how Clark works in the field and he was scared to bits, his heart was practically screaming 'Don't even think about it you moron!'

And there's no possible way anybody in the room could stand a chance against Clark, except for Kara that is, but a glance at Kara's unconscious form told him that she's not gonna be waking up anytime soon, and even if she did, she's gonna be human. And from the amount of times that Kara has helped him in the past, he felt like he owed her, and so this is the only way he can ever repay her.

Caitlin felt a tug in her chest as if forcing her to look at Barry, and as soon as Caitlin's eye landed on Barry, she instantly rushed towards him, knowing that he was probably overthinking the fact that he was about to fight the strongest alien on the planet that can fly, shoot laser beams that can burn through practically anything, super-speed and incredible strength.

"hey Barry" Caitlin kissed his forehead while grabbing both of his hands in her own. "Don't worry about him, you're way stronger than he is" Although everyone in the room - except for maybe Winn - disagreed, Barry somehow felt like she was telling the truth, if it came from someone other than Caitlin, he probably would've laughed and went back to sulk again, but coming from Caitlin, the person that he trusted the most in his life and felt like he could himself - the flash - without worrying about her wellbeing since he knew she could kick absolute and utter ass, it felt so real. Like he was actually able to grasp it.

And so, Barry foolishly went head-on to fight the strongest alien alive. At least that's what they thought.

Although Barry was gonna get to that part very soon, he just went to call the Fastest _Speedster_ Alive.

For field training of course, working as a team and stuff. Not because he was still a bit scared out of his mind.

* * *

** IMPORTANT:**

**Do you guys wanna see a Kara/cait/barry ship? like da 3 of them being a complete power-house? if not, how about really close friends? like really really really close friends, like the bros of bros, Winn/cisco chemistry x100 type of thing**

**A/N:** _Honestly? No excuses this time, although I'm very surprised a lot of my old "fans" (i need a more creative name) are still reading the story (did I say that in my previous excuses chapter thing?)_

_if you noticed my style in writing changed a lil bit, and you actually enjoyed me being a 6/10 writer, then please do tell. I luv reading your guys's reviews and I promise the 1R=1 would actually motivate this time. Pinky promise._

_By the way, do you guys actually like skim through my fanfiction very quickly or actually read it thoroughly and understand stuff that I write? _

_also, for ppl that like spooderman, I'm probably gonna continue uploading it since that's my new addiction which got me back into writing ffns even tho I said I'll be back a couple of weeks ago, but ay, they don't call me lazyflake for no reason._

_Although the updates won't be regular (atleast I don't think they will, idk how my brain works.)_

_[1 Review = 1% motivation which makes me write faster] (((and I'm fr this time, I just got back into reading fanfics after the huge break that I took from reading harry potter fanfics (I probably read over 7M+ worth of words, mostly harry being a elemental or stupidly strong. reee don't judge me pls)))_

P.S Oh I forgot to say- this chapter is actually 6,279 words 35,014 characters, EXLCLUDING ARTHUR NOTES, this chapter is freaking 6k+ words, not 1,000 words about the story and 4,000 word in arthur notes... ikr, wow

**Comments/Responds:**

Guest AB:

Please update I want to know what happens next in the story.

**Response:** _well, there you go :P, I updated it... lol_

FlashFrost645237:

I'm still here, still going strong for Snowbarry, and still loving this story! Can't wait for it to continue!

**Response:** _just got hit by a sense of deja vu by reading your name and your pfp, that's some old school stuff! I'm glad you like my story, so can you shower me with more compliments :_

XWF1000:

This story is one of my favorites to read but not sure if you'll continue this after your hiatus or not but would like to see this story to continue if possible.

**Response:** _I'm so happy that you like this story, I didn't originally think this story would get any views, I wrote it mostly because I just wanted to have my own little world, and I'm glad you guys are here with me._

Mergana Allen:

Holaaa! Yo sigo tú historia, pero nunca te he dejado un mensaje porque soy tímida. Es una gran noticia que quieras renovarla de nuevo, muchas gracias. Me encanta Snowbarry y seguirá así hasta el día en que muera, jajaja. Gracias por el mensaje. Un saludo!

Translate: Hello! I follow your story, but I have never left you a message because I am shy. It is great news that you want to renew it again, thank you very much. I love Snowbarry and it will stay that way until the day I die, hahaha. Thank you for the message. A greeting!

**My Response in Spanish:** _Santo cielo! una persona española? leyendo mis historias? No me estoy volviendo loco ahora mismo ... mierda, ¿cómo lees mi historia si eres español? eso es algo importante para el cerebro. También está bien dejar reseñas, no necesitas ser tímido porque estás usando Internet y nadie sabe quién eres, ¡sé una mariposa y haz lo que quieras! Realmente me encanta escuchar los comentarios de ustedes. mucho amor 3 (hablo un poco de español, puedo mantener una conversación bastante simple, y usé principalmente el traductor de Google para este mensaje, así que si mi español apesta, espero que puedas entenderlo en inglés jajaja)._

**My Response in English (duh)**:_ Holy crap! a spanish person? reading my stories? I'm totally not freaking out right now... holy shit, how do you read my story if you're spanish? that's some big brain stuff. Also it's okay to leave reviews, you don't need to be shy because you're using the internet and no one actually knows who you are, just be a butterfly and do whatever you want! I really love hearing feedback from you guys. much love 3 (I speak a bit of Spanish, I can hold up a pretty simple conversation, and I mostly used google translate for this message, so if my spanish sucks, you can hopefully understand it in English lol.)_

Barley29:

Still here, looking forward to more.

**Response:** _Thank you for sticking with us! (idk why and when did i start using exclamation points)_

Roswelllostcause:

Can't wait for you too come back! Been missing this. Yes I have been reading since you first started posting it.

**Response**: _Thank youuuu! You also gave me a sense of deja vu, damn my head is gonna explode. thanks for reading :p_

FlashFrost645237:

Totally understand how ur feeling...I really need to update my stories! I haven't been active for at LEAST half a year...

**Response****_:_**_ Yucky Mucky writer blocks, at least I survived this wave, hopefully I can survive the next one._

_XWF1000:_

I'd don't mind if you taking some time off due to writer's Block cause it happens to everybody on this website. As long as it's not 3 years, I'm fine with it. If there's people complaining to you about it, just BLOCK THEM!

**Response**:_ Thanks for being so thoughtful. I only came back because you said "as long as it's not 3 years" (don't correct my capitalization), I didn't wannna disappoint you. #hatersaremotivaters :p_

FlashCayCay:

Here is your one review for 1% motivation! I hope you can update soon but dont worry. Great creativity and stories like this one can take all the time in the world and we wont care! I can peacefully say that all your readers love this including me. Hope to see more of Frosty

**Response:**_ did you just put "great" and "creativity" and "like this one" in one sentence? omigod. i wuv u_

Jezreel23:

great story and plot if you don't feel like writing ,dont don't burn yourself with a schedule ,im not saying dont have a schedule, because thats key in writing but just don't burn yourself up, ive learned that if you feel motivated, immediately channel your motivation and write, or do anything else. Good luck in everything dude

**Response:** _aww, thanks for caring about my wellbeing. although on a completely different note, schedules suck._

Lloris77410:

Damn, that was a very good chapter, I loved it, really

**Response:** _My response is a bit late, but still. thanks for the review and luv. 3_

FlashFrost645237:

Here is my 1 review for 1% motivation so you can upload faster! However, creativity takes time and this quarantine can be a gift and a curse to that, so totally understandable if you are slower to update! Really enjoy this story, so thank you for writing it!

**Response:** _*slowly scrolls away*_

Roswelllostcause:

Can't wait for more.

**Response:** _Can't wait for more of your reviews. (lol)_


End file.
